Bring me to Life
by SiremBlack
Summary: [TERMINADO] La batalla terminó, pero Voldemort dejó una secuela muy grave en Harry... sólo una persona puede salvarlo. Un problema que resolver, una promesa que cumplir, una prueba que superar… el tiempo se acaba y hay q salvar a Harry ... [Un fic H&G, co
1. Fantasmas

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

Esta historia nace de las letras de esta canción de Evanescence, el porqué, ya lo verán. Dedicado a todos aquellos que comparten el gusto por los fictions de Ginny/Harry, y a mi hermana Olinda y a Paola, quienes fueron las primeras en escucharla y dar su visto bueno ;)

Otro saludote super especial a MaRiSaAaAa!... gracias loquita por estar siempre a la espectativa de mis fics... de verdad muchas gracias! nn

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo descanso, y a unos pocos meses del _release_ del 6to libro, decido compartir esta historia que estaba en mi cabeza durante un buen tiempo, y que ahora toma forma mediante este valioso, mágico y versátil medio, que son las letras. Gracias a quienes a lo largo de mi vida como redactora de fictions me han estado apoyando y dando ánimos… si no fuera por ustedes, ya estaría retirada.

Espero lo disfruten, es una historia corta (como para no aburrirlos) y todo comentario es bien recibido, sobre todo por el hecho de estar explorando un área con el cual no he tenido mucho contacto: el drama.

Sin más preámbulos, vayamos con la historia ;)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**

* * *

**

"Vaya! Al fin despertaste... has estado tres días inconsciente" Ron la saludaba con una débil sonrisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y terminó de desperezarse. Eran las 11:00 am. Vio el panorama que la rodeaba y no le gustó nada: una habitación blanca, enorme, con varias camas, y todas con alguien adentro. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba¿Por qué demonios estaba vestida de blanco?

Sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta que ese sitio no era otro que San Mungo, y todos aquellos estaba inconscientes.

"Bueno yo acabo de despertar hace tres horas y Hermione..." Ron miró hacia el otro lado, Ginny pudo distinguir una mata de cabello castaño "Bueno... debe faltar poco para que despierte... Neville está por allí y también Justin…"

"¡Harry¿Dónde está Harry?" preguntó, acordándose repentinamente de lo sucedido. Ron bajó la mirada.

"Lo he buscado desde que desperté... pero no está aquí... quiero creer que está bien, al menos una señal, una esperanza que él no haya... bueno... tu me entiendes"

" No... él no... él no puede... NO!" Ginny llevó sus manos a sus sienes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Simplemente no podía ser, Harry no podía estar muerto. Su mente se negaba a creerlo, su corazón también. Ron la miraba tristemente, tampoco él quería creerlo, pero no había señal alguna de Harry.

Entró una enfermera, al instante Ginny se levantó de su cama y fue a abordarla de preguntas. Cada paso que daba era doloroso, sus piernas aún no respondían completamente.

"Señorita, sabe algo de Harry? Harry Potter! Por favor dígame si está bien, dónde está..."

"Será mejor que regrese a cama, no se preocupe, beba esto y descanse..."

"Pero... yo no quiero descansar! Quiero saber si Harry está bien o no!" pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la enfermera esquivaba su pregunta y le dio de beber una pócima que la hizo dormir sin soñar.

Despertó por la noche, al lado, Ron yacía otra vez dormido. Se levantó y revisó cama por cama. Ron tenía razón, no había señal de Harry... quizás otra habitación. Dos horas después, ya revisado todos los cuartos de ese piso, y con las piernas totalmente adoloridas, Ginny regresó a su cama. Mordió su labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo. No había encontrado a Harry... pero no perdía las esperanzas, no importa si tenía que recorrer todo el edificio, si no la ayudaban, lo haría sola.

Se echó a dormir, miró a Ron y se percató de la cicatriz que tenía cerca de la ceja izquierda, sin duda aquella batalla había sido la peor de todas.

"¡Ginny! Mira quien despertó!" Ron la sacudía por los hombros, ella abrió los ojos "Es Hermione!"

"Hola Ginny" le dijo Hermione sonriente a la vez que la abrazaba, tenía unas raspaduras en la mejilla derecha "Tanto gusto de que estés bien"

"Igualmente" le contestó también sonriendo, y acarició la mejilla de su amiga

"Oh, esto no es problema, conozco una poción que es capaz de dejar mi rostro como antes"

"Lástima, te ves mejor así" la fastidió Ron, Hermione entrecerró los ojos

"¿Te he dicho que esa cicatriz te hace ver super sexy?" le dijo con una voz coqueta, este comentario hizo que Ron se sonrojara. Ginny y Hermione se rieron. "Y dónde está Harry?" preguntó Hermione algo dudosa observando sus alrededores.

"No está en esta habitación" le dijo Ginny con voz segura "Quizás tenga heridas de mayor cuidado... pero está bien"

Hermione y Ron se miraron y en esos segundos la comunicación fue clara. Hermione bajó la mirada, luego se dirigió a Ginny con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos casi vidriosos.

"Si tu dices que está bien, él estará bien..." Ginny la miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que detrás de esas palabras había dolor, pero no había por qué sentirlo. Harry no estaba muerto, ella lo sabía en el fondo.

Ginny alisó su pelo y reveló con asombro que su larga cabellera había desaparecido. Cogió el espejo del velador al lado de su cama y se miró en él.

"La explosión... ¿la recuerdas?... gran parte de tu cabello se quemó, por suerte tu rostro no sufrió mayores daños..." Ron le explicó lo sucedido, Ginny seguía mirando su reflejo con tristeza: antes de la batalla, Harry había acariciado su cabello y le había dicho que era hermosa. Las demás raspaduras no le eran de importancia. Con el rostro entristecido, Ginny dejó el espejo a un lado, y se recostó dándole la espalda a Ron, quien algo triste y confundido, decidió dejarla sola y que descanse

.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-

Dos respiraciones agitadas detrás de una roca trataban de encontrar su ritmo normal.

"T-tengo frío" dijo una voz menuda "Tengo miedo"

"No debes salir de aquí, por nada del mundo salgas, si es posible corre hacia el bosque prohibido, quédate con mi capa, no la necesitaré"

"No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes sola… no quiero seguir corriendo"

"Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no hay lugar seguro en Hogwarts. Por favor Ginny, tienes que seguir yo debo regresar al castillo, con los demás"

"¡No!" ella se aferró a él "Entonces iré contigo"

"¡Claro que no! Tu debes seguir, mantente a salvo… es mejor si no estás conmigo. Es a mí a quien buscan"

"Harry…" él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

"Mantente lejos, lo más lejos que puedas" Hubo un silencio que parecía eterno, ojos castaños y ojos verdes se hundían entre ellos. El dedo índice que estaba en los labios de Ginny se deslizó hasta recoger un mechón de cabellos rojos y lo acomodó por detrás de la oreja de su dueña. "De verdad que eres hermosa" Harry hizo un intento de acercamiento, pero se detuvo de golpe. "Mantente a salvo y no hagas locuras, pecosa" le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de salir de la capa invisible que le estaba sirviendo como refugio. Pero antes que pudiera dar un paso sintió unas tibias manos que lo jalaron. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la capa no cubría a nadie, ya que Ginny estaba de pié frente a él.

"Ten cuidado" le dijo en un susurro y lo abrazó "Van detrás de ti, pero no les des el gusto de que te atrapen" Harry la abrazó por la cintura y se apoyó en sus hombros, ya que esa podría ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo "Prométeme que volverás"

Harry enmudeció, no era capaz de hacer tal promesa, ya que lo veía como un imposible "Ginny, esa promesa… no puedo…" le dijo en tono bajo, y soltándola.

"¡Promételo!" le dijo con los ojos brillantes "¡Promételo! Y esfuérzate por cumplirlo"

Harry sólo bajó la mirada "Debo ir y luchar con ellos, no puedo dejar que todos aquellos inocentes estén en esta lucha por mi culpa. Volveré cuando esto acabe… si es que eso es posible" agregó lo último con duda y se dispuso a ir al castillo "Asegúrate de tener la capa contigo y ve lo más lejos que puedas"

Ginny cogió rápidamente la capa y se la echó encima, dejando sólo su rostro y parte de su cabello al descubierto "Y tú, asegúrate de volver" dicho esto sorpresivamente se acercó a él y lo besó "¿Es una promesa?"

Harry sólo atinó a mover la cabeza, aún sintiendo sus labios temblantes "E-es una promesa" Ginny sonrió y volvió a besarlo, de una manera profunda y apasionada, como si nunca más fuera a besarlo.

"Tienes que cumplirla…" le dijo en un susurro "perdóname por no haberte dicho antes mis sentimientos Harry… pero yo te…"

"¡Debes irte ahora!" la interrumpió repentinamente, y se separó de ella "ya hablaremos cuando vuelva" le dijo en tono vacilante "¡vete!"

Ginny lo miró herida y se cubrió completamente con la capa, quedando invisible ante los ojos de Harry. Éste dio media vuelta, sacó su varita y regresó corriendo al castillo.

.-.-.-.- Fin de flashback -.-.-.-.-

Esa noche también salió a buscarlo, Ron y Hermione debían estar equivocados, ninguno le creía que Harry estaba por ahí aguardando por sus amigos, esperando por ellos... Sus piernas aún no se habían recuperado del todo, las fracturas que había sufrido aún dolía, pero tenía que encontrar a Harry. Llegó sin querer hasta dos pisos arriba del suyo.

Empezó con su inacabable búsqueda, pero no bien había comenzado ya no quería seguir. Los pacientes estaban individualmente separados en sus habitaciones. Cada habitación tenía la pared frontal de vidrio, en forma cóncava, como una burbuja. Siguió avanzando viendo uno a uno los internos. Vio a uno que bailaba solo, otro que parecía estar recitando un poema o algo parecido. Otro simulaba que tenía una espada. Siguió avanzando, y seguía viendo, otros sólo se limitaban a mirar el techo, sus manos o sentados mirando sus zapatos. Miradas frías y perdidas. Miradas sin vida.

Todo le parecía horrible y doloroso, deseaba regresar pero algo la impulsaba a seguir avanzando. Llegó a la última habitación y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Unos ojos verdes miraban hacia su dirección, pero no miraban precisamente nada. Sentado en el suelo, con los brazos sobre las rodillas, se balanceaba lentamente. Pasaron segundos antes que ella pudiera reaccionar. Se acercó lentamente al cristal.

"Harry?" preguntó con un hilo de voz, apoyó sus manos sobre el cristal pero éstos se hundieron como si fuera gelatina. "Harry... contéstame" le dijo con voz un poco más alta.

Quiso golpear esas paredes cóncavas de vidrio, pero cada vez que lo tocaba, sus manos se hundían en ella, sin darse cuenta, su voz había alcanzado altos tonos.

"Harry! Contéstame! HARRY!" sus brazos se vieron apresados, vio a su alrededor y vio a varios enfermeros que trataban de calmarla. "NO, ÉL ESTÁ BIEN, NO LO DEJEN AHÍ, DEBEMOS AYUDARLO, HARRYYYY!"

"Los sentimos señorita, usted no debería estar aquí, por su propio bien" fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


	2. Ranas de Chocolate

Hola todos! n.n

Gracias por tan lindos reviews, de verdad que me recomponen los ánimos y pues encuentro un poco de tiempo libre para poder seguir con esta historia.

He visto interesantes teorías sobre la presunta locura de Harry, o un posible sueño (pesadilla) de Ginny… mmm… bueno, en este episodio podrán despejar sus dudas : ) pero recomiendo no fiarse, la mente de una escritora loca no es algo seguro xD en fin, espero lo disfruten, disculpen el retraso, y si les parece un poco corto… trataré de hacer episodios un poquito más largos…

Aunque no aseguro nada ..

En fin, muchas gracias!

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny despierta" Ron la sacudía ligeramente, ella abrió los ojos. 

"Harry!" gritó en un sobresalto, luego miró hacia todos lados, pero sólo vio a Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Ron y Hermione alrededor de ella con cara de tristeza y preocupación. "Él está vivo! Yo lo vi!" de pronto se quedó callada y cerró los ojos, "aunque prefiero mil veces que haya muerto!"

Todos la miraron con expectación, Lavender se tapó la boca con las manos y se alejó de ella, Neville la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Seamus preguntaba con la mirada a Ron qué estaba sucediendo. Hermione abrazó a Ginny.

Ron les pidió a los demás que los dejaran solos. Cuando se encontraban los tres, Ron le preguntó el porqué del comentario, pero ella no le respondió, sólo bajó la mirada.

"Ginny! Te he preguntado porqué dijiste eso! Contesta!" su tono de voz era bajo, pero no dejaba de ser grave. Hermione lo sujetó por los hombros y lo calmó. "Gin.. Ginny, lo siento... pero... no entiendo, no entiendo qué pasó, anoche estabas dormida y por la madrugada te trajeron inconsciente... esto me preocupa"

"Lo vi... lo vi... él está, está..." no pudo continuar, no encontraba las palabras.

"¿Está bien¿Está..." le preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos, ella se mordió los labios y negó la cabeza. La mirada de Ron se oscureció

"No me escuchó... lo llamé y no me escuchó... tampoco me miró, estando frente a él, llamándolo, gritando su nombre desesperada... y no me escuchó" su voz se iba apagando, y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Hermione estaba totalmente conmocionada.

Ginny no volvió a salir de su habitación durante dos días, tampoco quiso comer, esto preocupaba a Ron y Hermione de sobremanera, pues perdía fuerzas y estaba muy débil. Al tercer día, Hermione tuvo una idea. Se le acercó con una caja de rana de chocolate.

"Come esto, eran... los favoritos de Harry" le dijo con una media sonrisa, Ginny, volteo su rostro pálido y ojeroso hacia ella. Ron comprendió el juego.

"Si, recuerdo en el tren, su primera rana de chocolate... saltó y no pudo atraparla" Ginny cogió la rana y la acarició unos segundos, luego la volvió a meter en su caja. "Por favor Ginny, tienes que comerla, esto te ayudará a recuperar energías" Ella lo miró por unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se echó a dormir.

Durante la noche, nadie se percató de la falta de una paciente pelirroja en su cama. Dos pisos arriba, una joven de rostro pálido caminaba descalza hasta llegar a un paciente encerrado en una burbuja de cristal.

"Te traje esto" ella mostró algo entres sus manos y lo puso en el suelo "Es una rana de chocolate, te hará bien, suele reconfortar las energías perdidas... y pues, te pondrás mejor y podrás salir de este lugar" ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa, él seguía mirando a su dirección, pero a la vez no veía nada. "Apuesto a que debe ser horrible estar ahí encerrado, ni siquiera sé si me escuchas o si me ves" Ella se acercó al cristal y empezó a llamarlo, pero esta vez con más cuidado en su voz.

"Perdóname por no alejarme como me lo pediste, pero no podía, todos ustedes estaban ahí… sé que hiciste lo posible, ayudaste a muchos alumnos menores e hiciste un ultimo esfuerzo en mí… pero no pude irme" Ginny derramaba una lágrima y sus ojos castaños miraron el piso "¿Te gustaba mi cabello? Se quemó, y lo tuvieron que cortar, también tengo algunas cicatrices" una media sonrisa se expandió por el rostro pecoso "Pero Hermione las borrará con una de sus pociones"

Todo intento era inútil, él parecía no escucharle, no respondía, pero miraba a su dirección... Ginny ya no podía más, no quería darse por vencida pero él no contestaba... No pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de llorar, se arrodilló frente al cristal y cubrió su rostro ente sus manos. Sentía que cada lágrima ardía mientras resbalaba sobre sus mejillas. Después de calmarse, levantó la mirada y vio frente a ella dos ojos verdes, se sobresaltó y se dio hacia atrás, aterrada por la impresión.

"Puedes verme?" le preguntó, pero la respuesta negativa se la dieron esos ojos verdes que se dirigían hacia ella, y a la vez no miraban. Más lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, y se llevó una mano a su boca. Era realmente desesperante. Vio con sorpresa que Harry hizo lo mismo. Bajó su mano y la apoyó al suelo, él también. Se balanceó, él hacía exactamente lo mismo, era como estar frente a un espejo, con la diferencia que el reflejo no daba señal de vida. Ella apoyó una mano sobre el cristal y él la siguió. Las palmas de sus manos coincidían perfectamente.

"Voy a ayudarte!" dijo ella decididamente se puso de pie y le dijo "Asegúrate de comer la rana de chocolate, quiero que estés bien para cuando salgamos de aquí" y salió de esa habitación, bajó dos pisos y se acostó en su cama.

Tampoco quiso comer ese día, pero sorpresivamente lucía mejor que el día anterior. Ron le rogaba por que probara algún bocado pero ella simplemente se negaba. Otra vez cogió una caja de rana de chocolate y durmió con ella. Durante la noche salió a buscar a Harry. Se molestó con él y lo regañó por no haber comido la rana que le dejó, puso la nueva rana al lado y empezó a hablarle de sus amigos.

"Ya es tarde, debo regresar, espero que para mañana hayas comido las ranas, debes recuperar tus fuerzas" apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el cristal, él hizo lo mismo. Le gustaba hacer eso, pero a la vez le producía un dolor inexplicable. Se limpió el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa. "Debo irme"

Pasaron varios días en el mismo plan, Ginny siempre regañaba a Harry por su 'desobediencia', siempre le hablaba de sus amigos, recordaba momentos en la madriguera o en colegio. Siempre había algo interesante de qué hablar. Pero era Ginny la única que hablaba. Cada día estaba más débil, pero milagrosamente viva.

...---...---...

"Es un alivio que al menos coma las ranas" le dijo Ron a Hermione

"No las come Ron" le contestó ella muy cortante. "Nunca las ha comido, has visto las cajas o los cromos que vienen en ella? Ni una señal, no las come, hace algo con ellas, sin que la veamos... quisiera saber qué le pasa" dijo en un tono preocupado "La he escuchado asegurar que Harry... me preocupa mucho, Ron, parece que poco a poco... no sé..." Ron la abrazó mientras ella trataba de reprimir algunas lágrimas.

"Ginny estará bien... es una chica muy fuerte, sólo que lo echa de menos, más que nosotros... también me preocupa, quiero saber qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"Anoche desperté y ella no estaba en su cama... tampoco en los baños... creo que va a otro lugar sin que nos percatemos. Debemos seguirla, esta noche" Ron asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Esperanzas

Otra vez, una chica pálida, ojerosa y pelirroja vagaba descalza, con una caja de rana de chocolate entre sus manos, sin darse cuenta que la estaban siguiendo.

"Hola" le dijo sonriente, luego su expresión cambió "No las has comido! Cómo piensas recuperarte? Harry, debes comerlas! Has sido un niño muy malo!" Le regañaba a través del cristal, luego apoyó su mano sobre el cristal blando. Harry también lo hizo. Ella lo miró con ternura, "Lo siento, no quise reprenderte, pero no puedes estar sin comer, te pondrás débil... yo sólo quiero tu bien."

Unos metros alejados, Ron y Hermione la veían sorprendidos, ella hablaba con un cristal. Debido a la oscuridad, ellos no apreciaron el panorama desagradable en el que estaban. Ron se sentía terriblemente mal. Lentamente ambos avanzaron y llegaron a la altura de Ginny, luego se acercaron a esa pared cóncava de cristal. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

"Oh, Merlín!" dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz, Ginny volteó y se encontró con ellos.

"Harry..." Ron estaba conmocionado, vio a su amigo y avanzó hacia él. Colocó sus manos sobre el cristal sólido, y para su sorpresa, Harry hizo lo mismo.

Ginny miró el contacto de las manos de Ron con el cristal, luego miró sus manos, cuando ella lo tocaba, éste se hundía, pero ante las manos de Ron, éste permanecía incólume. Hermione también se acercó y puso su mano al lado de Ron, Harry movió la suya unos centímetros de modo que quedara frente a la de Hermione. Ésta se apartó en un sobresalto.

"Porqué no nos lo dijiste? Ginny, esto es muy grave, debiste habérnoslo dicho!" Ron volteó su rostro hacia su hermana.

"En serio te hubiese gustado saberlo?" le contestó ella, Ron miró a Harry otra vez y se quedó callado "Realmente hubieras querido saberlo? No deseas en estos momentos no haberme seguido?" Ron no la miraba, desvió la mirada, tampoco quería ver a Harry.

"Eh ustedes, alto ahí!" unas voces se escucharon mientras varios enfermeros venían hacia ellos. "¿Tu otra vez?" le preguntó uno de ellos a Ginny, ella lo miró afrentándolo.

"Harry está bien, no quiere estar encerrado, él necesita de sus amigos!" pese a sus esfuerzos y gritos, no le hicieron el menor caso. Todo se volvió oscuro.

"Lo siento... pero tuve que dejarlos hacer esto... es por tu propio bien" Ron le hablaba sin mirarla a los ojos, Ginny trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta que sus pies y manos estaban sujetos a la cama. Un hechizo no le permitía moverse de la cama.

"Harry" susurró Ginny "Deben sacarlo de ahí, o no podrá recuperarse" Hermione la miró con ojos vidriosos y no pudo resistirse. Ron la consoló en sus hombros. "Qué te pasa Hermy?"

"Es que no se dieron cuenta dónde está Harry?" Ron la miró extrañado "Anoche estuvimos en el departamento de... daños mágico-mentales in... incurables" Ron se quedó helado ante la noticia.

"No es cierto! NO ES CIERTO!" todos en el cuarto dirigieron sus miradas a Ginny "NO... no es cierto" ella se agitaba en su cama "Sólo necesita estar con nosotros" la voz de Ginny se iba apagando. Hermione se echó sobre su cama y apoyó su rostro sobre su almohada, Ron se cogió la cabeza con sus manos.

"Incurable... incurable" susurros con dejo de dolor en la voz se dejaron escuchar, Ron no volvió a pronunciar palabra en toda la tarde.

Pero unas cuantas chispas en forma de anillos no la detendrían, de alguna forma ella se libraría de eso, no era gran cosa. Esperó que caiga la noche para salir. Aprovechó cuando la enfermera de guardia se dirigió a los baños. Se concentró durante un momento y, sin saber cómo, pudo burlar esas ataduras. Se dirigió dos pisos arriba.

"Hola, no creerías que esa magia infantil me detendría, no? Hoy no pude traerte ranas de chocolate, salí con un poco de apuro... pero total, si ni las comes... Hermione está muy mortificada, sabes? Hoy no comió nada... y Ron, apenas pudo con algo, conociéndolo" Ginny sonrió al recordar la ferocidad de Ron al momento de comer "No quiero echarte la culpa, pero... ellos te extrañan, te necesitan... yo también te necesito" terminó de decir apoyando su mano sobre el cristal, que se hundía y amoldaba a la forma de su palma, mientras, del otro lado, la mano de Harry hacía contacto.

"Acaso no se te puede detener?" una voz de mujer preguntó detrás de ella "Simplemente no puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo pudiste liberarte? Y todo por ver a este muchacho..." Ginny se dio la vuelta lentamente "No te preocupes, no haré nada en tu contra, sólo que el coraje que hay en ti me sorprende. Mi nombre es Lucila Spencer"

"Él no quiere estar encerrado, libérelo" Ginny la miró con ojos suplicantes "Seguiré persistiendo hasta que él esté donde le corresponde... con sus amigos"

"Quisiera ayudarte niña, pero eso es imposible, no hay forma de..."

"Sí, la hay! Su daño no puede ser incurable, no puede!" la doctora la miró conmovida, respiró y tomó una posición seria.

"Dos de nuestros más experimentados médicos no han podido con este muchacho, no han podido. Ellos aún siguen teniendo algunos problemas y están en tratamiento. La mente de este muchacho está considerada en daño permanente, y no podemos hacer nada por ello. Lo sentimos"

"Y lo tendrán encerrado aquí por siempre? No es justo! No pueden condenar su vida a estar en este lugar!"

"¿Cual vida? Dime niña¿ves algo de vida en él!" la doctora la cogió por el hombro y le dio la vuelta, de modo que quedara en frente de Harry "Es duro, lo sé... pero dime si ves algo de vida en él"

A Ginny le resbaló una lágrima mientras apoyó su mano sobre el cristal, que otra vez se hundió al contacto. La doctora quedó impresionada al ver que lo que era un cristal sólido pudiera tomar la forma de la mano de la chica que tenía al lado. Y más sorprendida aún cuando vio que Harry contestaba a ese gesto, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

"Pero qué?... Él no pu-puede vernos... ¿Qué magia es ésa?" la doctora miró a Ginny durante unos segundos, luego ella también tocó el cristal, pero ante su tacto éste era sólido. Y no hubo respuesta.

"No sé usted Dra. Spencer, pero yo en él veo mucha vida, pidiendo ayuda a gritos" Ginny dirigió su pálido rostro a la doctora "Yo quiero ayudarle, y ni usted ni nadie va a impedírmelo"

"Dos de mis mejores médicos no han podido con este muchacho, una chica común tampoco lo hará!"

"Voy a ayudar a Harry!... aunque nadie quiera ayudarme a mí... Usted lo ha visto! Él apoya su mano contra la mía, y también con Ron y Hermione! Usted no puede decir que él no tiene vida" La mirada de Ginny era muy decidida. La doctora, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, sonrió levemente.

"Pero sabes algo... Debido al estado de mis médicos, ya que no pudieron darnos un diagnóstico claro, su mente ha sido declarada en daño irreparable... pero no es algo seguro... siempre hay una esperanza" La doctora dejó de sonreír "Mas no puedo permitirte entrar en él. Necesitamos aprobaciones y demás cosas. Eres menor y no tienes algún tipo de estudios superiores en medicina mágica. Como ves, no es tan fácil"

"Pero hay una esperanza..." Ginny se dio vuelta y quedó frente a Harry "Lo escuchaste, Harry? Hay una esperanza!" Y sin decir otra palabra bajó a sus dormitorios.

El hombro de Ron sufría ligeras sacudidas. Un poco irritado, tuvo que despertar. Igualmente pasó con Hermione.

"Hay una esperanza!" ambos vieron con sorpresa el brillo en los ojos de Ginny, era una alegría indescriptible. "Podemos salvarlo!" Ni siquiera Hermione, teniendo la seguridad de lo que eran daños mágicos-mentales incurables, pudo resistirse a sonreír. Nunca desde que había despertado, la había visto tan radiante.

"Estás segura de eso... como es posible que..." Ron estaba completamente asombrado: una luz al final del túnel brillaba, con mucha intensidad.

"Me lo dijo la Dra. Spencer, debido a falta de pruebas fue declarado en daño incurable... pero no es seguro! Hay una esperanza!" en esos momentos no había nada en el mundo que pudiera borrar aquella sonrisa.

* * *

Holas! 

Bueno, después de un breve descanso, ademas de "pedidos" de algunos ¬¬' (por no decir amenazas a muerte) subo este episodio mas, espero que les guste ;) y muchisimas gracias por leer y dedicar su tiempo ii de verdad, muchisimas gracias!

Agradecimientos especiales a :

**GINNY-LUNALLENA**, gracias por tus constantes ánimos, y me alegra ser de tus mejores amigas del MSN… ya sabes, esta historia esta dedicada a ti ;) jaja, sigue leyendo! **Dark Lady Evans**, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya engatusado mi fic con tan pocos capítulos. **Mondlicht Weasley**, bueno, aquí ya tienes un chapter mas, saludos a tu prima! **Marce**, no te preocupes, Ginny estara bien, gracias por tener en cuenta esta historia! **Veruka**, agradezco infinitamente tu seguimiento a "Sirem Black" jaja :p y ves que trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, otra vez gracias. **La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN**, oye, buena historia la que tienes, gracias por comentar cosas tan buenas sobre mi fic n.n y el misterio seguirá! No te despegues ;)

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias!

Hasta otra oportunidad! Espero no demorar mucho en la siguiente, pero no aseguro nada, las clases están muy pesadas :( y peor que se acerca el fin de ciclo y mas exámenes x.x


	4. Decisiones

"Molly, por favor... ellos no han sobrevivido para que tú los mates" el Sr Weasley calmaba a su esposa, quien abrazaba fuertemente a Ron. Aquel día varios padres magos estaban con sus hijos.

"¿Cómo me pides, Arthur, que deje de abrazar a mi hijo, cuando he estado a punto de perderlo? ¡Al fin podemos estar con ellos!" Ella liberó un poco a Ron pero no lo soltó del todo. Hermione y Ginny aún se recuperaban de aquellos tremendos abrazos.

"Y dónde está Harry" preguntó Percy, mirando hacia todos lados. Ginny bajó un poco la vista, pudo escuchar cómo el codo de Fred se hundía en las costillas de Percy, a la vez que George le daba un fuerte pisotón. Éste ahogó un quejido.

"Papá, mamá" Ginny dejó escapar aire, luego levantó la vista y miró a ambos "Harry, Harry está bien" La sra. Weasley se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró con alivio "Pero... tiene un pequeño problema, y por eso no está aquí, ni podrá estar si no recibe ayuda..."

"¿Pero qué dices, Ginny?" la interrogó su padre "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Un... un daño mágico-mental... hablé con la Dra. Spencer y... y dijo que podría tener una solución" Ginny hablaba despacio, pero luego empezó a acelerar su velocidad "Si se le ayuda, estará bien, y yo lo quiero ayudar papá, necesito que autorices, que digas, no sé, yo sólo quiero ayudarlo, tienes que dejarme..."

"Calma, calma, Ginny" Su madre se acercó a ella "¿Dices mágico-mental?" ella y su esposo intercambiaron miradas "Hab-Hablaremos con la Dra. Spen-Spencer... mágico-mental..." la Sra. Weasley había palidecido, de ese tipo de daños, el más leve duraba unos buenos meses en recuperarse.

"¿A-Ayudarlo dices... tú?" su papá también había palidecido, ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza "Hija, e-eso es imposible"

"No! Hay una esperanza, por favor, siempre hay una esperanza!" una lágrima recorría por su rostro.

"Eres una niña comparada con calificados médicos, por favor, cariño, cómo podrías ayudarlo? Deja ese asunto en manos expertas" su madre la abrazaba y calmaba.

Sin embargo Ginny no podía dejar de sollozar "No han podido" alcanzó a decir. Percy tenía la boca abierta.

"P-pero qué... Ginny" ella se aferró más a los brazos de su madre, descargó todo lo que poco a poco se había ido acumulando en ella.

- -

"No, definitivamente no!" la Sra. Weasley tenía los ojos humedecidos, pero su voz sonaba firme "¿Cómo podría...?"

"Mamá, quiero hacerlo! De verdad que quiero!"

"Ginny, sé sensata, has escuchado todo. Es muy arriesgado. Has escuchado lo que les pasó a los médicos!" Su padre trataba de razonar con ella.

"Es mi decisión!"

Sus padres la miraron tanto como la Dra. Spencer, quien les había explicado todo.

"Sres. Y srta. Weasley, síganme por favor"

Ella los dirigió hacia la sección donde estaba Harry. Llegaron al cuarto de luna cóncava que albergaba al chico de ojos verdes de mirada perdida. La sra. Weasley tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no romper en llantos.

"Ellos no pueden vernos a través de este cristal" ella se acercó y golpeó el cristal tres veces, no hubo reacción alguna del interior. "Pero quedé enormemente asombrada al ver el contacto de Ginny Weasley con el cristal, y con el interno"

Ginny avanzó lentamente hacia el cristal, los sres. Weasley observaban asombrados que Harry avanzaba hacia ellos. Luego Ginny apoyó su derecha contra el cristal, el cual se hundió al contacto, y Harry apoyó su mano contra la de ella.

"Harry, cielo" la sra. Weasley dejó escapar un sollozo "Me duele mucho que esté en este estado, pero Ginny... no... no puedes..."

"Mamá... yo"

"No... no sabemos lo que pueda pasarte al entrar en su mente, no quisiera perderte. Con Charlie ya fue demasiado! Y ahora Harry! No quiero perder otro hijo más!" Ginny dejaba caer otra lágrima

"Si no me dejas, madre" Ginny hablaba totalmente convencida y resuelta "entonces sí me habrás perdido"

"A-arthur" la madre buscó desesperada un apoyo en su esposo, pero toda la respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro de resignación. Arthur se acercó a su hija.

"No habrá nada que te lo impida, ¿verdad hija? Si la Dra. Spencer cree que estás apta para llevar a cabo esto, entonces, no tengo nada más que decir"

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, dejando a ambas, madre e hija, asombradas. Ginny sonrió levemente, y Molly se secó las lágrimas. Sin decir ni aludir algo más, también salió tras los pasos del Sr. Weasley.

"Arthur" le dijo después de haber cerrado la puerta tras ella "¿que has hecho?... ¡Nuestra hija!"

"No puedes hacer nada contra el poder del amor. Ella lo ama, y tú lo sabes" Molly, incapaz de seguir derramando más lágrimas asintió con desconsuelo.

Mientras en la oficina, Ginny sonreía dentro de sí misma, creyendo no poder soportar tanta alegría.

"Ginny" la Dra. Spencer la sacó de entre sus pensamientos "Sé que estás débil como para poder hacer esto, pero necesito de tu cooperación… lo ideal es no dejar pasar más tiempo, pero es necesario fortalecer tanto tu mente como espíritu, y si no te alimentas y cuidas lo suficiente, entonces no estarás en la capacidad de poder llevar a cabo esta misión. Sí, desde este momento es una misión. Aunque no te dejaremos sola y te apoyaremos en todo momento, rescatar a Harry Potter queda enteramente en tí"

Ginny asintió fervientemente "¿Cuando empezaremos?"

"Lo más pronto posible. Creo que unos cuatro días serán suficientes para que recuperes fuerzas, si cooperas"

"¡Cuente con ello!" dijo sonriendo.

- - -

Ya estando en la habitación con Ron y Hemione, ambos asombrados por la noticia, no podía dejar de sonreír y comer ranas de chocolate.

"Si sigues así, vas a engordar" le dijo Ron quitándole una rana y comiéndosela.

"¡Es que están tan ricas! Hace tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso" Ron arqueó una ceja y miró a Hermione quien estaba sonriente.

"¡Mira todas esas cajas! No puedo creer que las hayas comido tú sola"

"La mitad de la cajas son tuyas Ron" lo corrigió Hermione quien abría otra rana de chocolate

Ginny y Hermione rieron al ver el rostro de Ron.

"Tu también vas a engordar" le dijo a Hermione. Ginny pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de su amiga. Y antes de escuchar una discusión que Ron tenía perdida de antemano, se acercó a una ventana con la última rana de chocolate que le quedaba ya puso sobre el marco, ésta al sentirse libre, saltó.

"Ya verás Harry, no te defraudaré" se dijo a sí misma mirando hacia lo azul del cielo "Pronto estarás con nosotros, cumplirás tu promesa… y volveré a besarte"

- -

- -

- -

N/A:

Holas!... después de tiempo, no? Asu… bueno, antes que nada, gracias, gracias y mil gracias… sorry por haberles hecho esperar, pero bueno, al fin, ya les va este episodio, espero les guste… si, un poco corto… pero me ha costado! T-T si supieran cuanta tarea tengo últimamente… pero bueno… en un par de semanas salgo de vacaciones y de lleno me voy por los fiction ) tengo que terminar algunos que tengo en planes, otros que ya empece y no he actualizado P

Bueno, agradezco infinitamente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribir un review, a quienes se tomaron la GRAN molestia de dejarme un mensaje en mi correo, y a quienes me amenazaron de muerte si no actualizaba, i-i de verdad, gracias… y claro, no olvidemos quienes por uno u otro motivo no pueden dejar un review pero que se toan la molestia de leer la historia de esta su humilde servidora u.u

Hasta otras, espero no hacerlas esperar tanto como ahora .. saludos! Cuidense y sigan leyendo!


	5. Ulises Finger

"Has visto a Ginny?" preguntó Ron cuando despertó y vio que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía.

"Está en su tratamiento, inicia hoy. Si te hubieras levantado más temprano hubieras podido verla" respondió Hermione mientras comía una rana de chocolate "Deseas, aquí me sobraron unas cuantas" le ofreció Hermione sonrojándose levemente. Ron sonrió mientras la observaba, le encantaba verla algo entorpecida.

"En serio?" le dijo sin saber que más decir, pues sintió que se le azoraba el rostro.

"Claro, vi que has comido todas las que te dejaron"

"Ya que insistes" le dijo y se dispuso a coger una de las cajas, de pronto su rostro se ensombreció "Sabes… he estado pensando… en nosotros…"

Hermione dejó de comer su rana y miró fijamente a Ron, con los ojos abiertos. Ella esperaba que el tema saliera en cualquier momento, pero no tan pronto. Al fin, el día había llegado, pero aún no se sentía preparada.

"Durante la batalla… me di cuenta, que…"

"Ron, por favor" interrumpió Hermione.

"… que nunca antes te…"

"Ron"

"… te había necesitado tanto…"

"Calla, por favor" le dijo con la voz casi quebrada

"… te extrañé… y tuve miedo… miedo de perderte"

Hermione lo miró con los ojos casi vidriosos y su mirada cayó hasta su cicatriz, luego sonrió levemente, y contestó en voz baja, sabiendo que ella no podía seguir callándolo más en su corazón

"Yo también tuve miedo…"

"Hermione, dame otra oportunidad. No sé qué pasó, ni porqué nos separamos, sólo sé que fui un tonto, pero te pido que me des otra oportunidad… no quisiera volver a estar lejos de ti. Daría mi vida por ti, lo sabes¿verdad?"

"Y vaya forma de demostrármelo… esa cicatriz dice mucho por sí misma… gracias" Hermione se acercó a Ron y besó su cicatriz, luego bajó sus labios a la altura de los de Ron y lo besó.

"Tu también dame otra oportunidad, te amo Ronald, siempre te amé, a pesar de lo que haya dicho o demostrado, nunca dejé de amarte" Ron sonrió

"Nunca lo dudé" Hermione también sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-.-.-

…

-.-.-

"Bien Ginny, hoy empezamos con tu entrenamiento. No intentaremos que seas una experta en medicina mágico-mental, pero al menos estarás preparada psicológicamente como para poder enfrentar lo que conlleva entrar a la mente de otra persona."

Lucila Spencer era quien preparaba a Ginny, quien estaba en un salón blanco, con 2 mesas largas y algunos estudiantes de medicina mágica estaban ahí, haciendo apuntes de lo escuchado. No eran más de 7 personas en el salón, pero quien le intrigaba era el hombre que estaba detrás de la Dra. Lucila, apoyado sobre sus codos sobre la mesa principal, con dedos cruzados, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en Ginny, como estudiándola.

"Lo importante es, ante todo, la reacción frente a los hechos, y cómo irlos resolviendo… es como un rompecabezas, él te irá dando pistas acerca de él mismo: recuerdos, lugares, gente, sentimientos… lo importante es encontrar la fuente principal del daño y en lo posible, repararlo."

Ginny asintió mientras procesaba toda la información ahora metida en su cabeza, encontrar el daño y repararlo… sonaba fácil, pero quién sabe cuán complicado sea. Pero algo muy claro estaba en su mente, lo haría por ayudarlo, no importaba el riesgo que ello significaba, ella iba a ayudar a Harry.

"Sin embargo, las sensaciones no son reales, es nuestra mente quien las hace reales. Al fin y al cabo, somos humanos. Pero el punto es, él dará sensaciones falsas, y estudiará cuáles son tus reacciones, pero no querrá hacerte daño, sólo lo utilizará como un escudo, pues no desea que llegues a él. Así que no debes dejarte llevar por lo que te muestre, recuerda, no todo es real."

Un estudiante levantó la mano en alusión a una pregunta.

"¿Harrison?" preguntó la doctora.

"En caso de hacerle caso, y dejarse llevar… a qué conlleva eso?"

"Pues, en ese caso no estarías entrando a su mente, sino siendo absorbido por él. De llegar a pasar eso, las consecuencias serían nefastas." Lucila se volvió hacia Ginny para comprobar que ella prestaba atención "Tu mente será absorbida, no tendrás dominio de ella. Prácticamente la perderás y tu cuerpo será inútil. Un cuerpo sin mente, es como un cuerpo muerto."

Ginny escuchaba atentamente... pensaba en las diferentes consecuencias que podría tener el entrar en Harry. Estaba tan sorprendida con la respuesta que ya se veía siendo atrapada por la mente de Harry y no poder volver a su cuerpo. Luego pensó que quizás no sería tan malo estar atrapada con ahí, con Harry, que al menos en sueños vivirían juntos eternamente. ¿Pero qué si ese sueño se convertía en una pesadilla?

"El mapa de la mente de otra persona no es difícil de descifrar, sólo se puede avanzar, mientras más lejos se llegue mejor. Una vez encontrado el punto principal del daño todo es fácil, además de haber resuelto el problema en gran parte, pues la mente de la persona seguirá trabajando de modo normal. Digamos que era como un callejón circular, sin salida… sólo se daba vueltas alrededor y nunca se encontraba una salida, pues al restablecer el daño, se hace que aquel callejón desaparezca y que la mente siga su rumbo normal. No hay que preocuparse, de ahí regresar es muy fácil, pues todo se desvanecerá y al despertar estarán en cama, en rehabilitación."

Ginny observaba a la Dra. Spencer, se preguntaba cuántas veces ella habría entrado a las mentes de las personas, a cuántos haría recuperado, cuántas veces se habría rehabilitado, y se preguntaba porqué ella no había entrado a la mente de Harry.

"Bueno, espero que estas 2 horas hayan sido de provecho, nos veremos mañana, a la misma hora para continuar. Ginny, quisiera que te quedes unos momentos."

Mientras los demás desocupaban la sala, Ginny se dirigió a la mesa principal, donde aquel señor misterioso yacía paciente.

"Ginny Weasley, quisiera presentarte al Dr. Ulises Finger, él supervisará el tratamiento y la recuperación. Actualmente es quien se encarga de la recuperación de los otros dos doctores."

"Mucho gusto Ginny" saludó el Dr. Finger "Me sorprende saber que una señorita sea quien se encargue de la recuperación de Harry Potter, entre todos los médicos especializados. Pero como dice mi colega presente, nada es imposible."

Ginny se sintió tímida, pero finalmente pudo responder.

"Sí, sé que es sorprendente que sea yo quien lleve a cabo tan riesgoso tratamiento, pero por el contrario, sino lo hago yo, Harry seguiría ahí, condenado a vivir en la oscuridad, hasta que alguien se haga cargo."

"La veo muy decidida, pero decisión no es lo único que se necesita. En todo caso, la Dra. Spencer decidió asumir toda responsabilidad. Debe saber que no sólo es su mente, señorita Weasley, la que está en juego, sino también la reputación y el prestigio de Lucila, a quien yo supongo usted aprecia mucho."

Ginny miró a la Dra. Spencer y la vio altiva e inmutable, sintió un gran respeto y admiración por ella en aquel momento.

"Sé a lo que me arriesgo y sé que no los defraudaré"

"Bien, en ese caso, creo que no tengo nada más que decir sino, mucha suerte Ginny. Puedes retirarte."

"Buenas tardes" Ginny se puso de pié y salió del salón.

Una vez que Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella, la Dra. Spencer empezó a acomodar algunos papeles, con el rostro serio.

"No era necesario que dijeras eso, Ulises. Es como si la presionaras a no fallar."

"Sólo quería probarla, no es para que te molestes querida Lucila." La Dra. Spencer volteó a mirarlo, aún con el rostro serio

"¿Te convenció¿O aún sigues con tus dudas?"

El Dr. Finger se recostó sobre su silla mientras pensaba lo que iba a contestar.

"Digamos que es exactamente como me lo dijiste. Decidida, sin miedo a fracasar, determinación e ímpetu. Lo reconozco, son valores muy importantes, pero no decisivos, y lo sabes muy bien Lucila" le dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Me alegro que no te opongas, Ulises, de lo contrario, no podría contar contigo" La Dra. Spencer se puso de pie y se disponía a salir.

"No me opongo, pero tampoco estoy totalmente satisfecho con esto. Que quede muy claro. No podré salvarte dos veces, y es tu prestigio del que hablamos."

La Dra. Spencer apretó con fuerza los papeles entre sus dedos.

"Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. No te preocupes, esto no es como el caso anterior…"

"No, Lucila, es mucho más grave" EL Dr. Finger también se puso de pié "Pero, no interferiré esta vez. Eres dueña absoluta de tus decisiones, y por lo tanto, responsable de ello" y la miró significativamente "Tomemos un café, yo invito"

**-.-.- **

…

-.-.-

De regreso a la habitación vio con asombro y alegría que Ron y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

"Ajá, lo sabía… lo sabía!" dijo Ginny alegremente

"Ginny, baja la voz, por favor!" le pidió Hermione algo sonrojada, mirando a su alrededor, pero comprobando que cada persona en la habitación seguía su vida normal.

"¿Pero porqué¡Que todo el mundo lo sepa!" dijo muy animosa "Pero qué bueno que regresaron, Harry est…" Ginny sintió una punzada en su corazón "… estaría contento por ustedes."

Hermione se dio cuenta del dolor que Ginny sentía en esos momentos.

"Sé que sí, Ginny… él trató de arreglarnos, pero creo que estuvimos muy tercos en no hacerle caso. Sé que él estaría tan contento como tú, y como nosotros."

Ginny sonrió, sabía que dentro de unos días Harry lo sabría, y todos compartirían esa felicidad y muchas otras.

-.-.-

-.-

-

N.A.

Sorry por la espera n.n' pero espero que les guste esta historia… no se despeguen, en unos días actualizaré ;) agradezco sus lecturas y sus reviews!


	6. La cámara de Fluidos Revitalizantes

"Bueno, creo que con esto finalizamos con los preliminares de la medicina mágico-mental. ¿Alguna pregunta?" no hubo respuesta "Bien, pueden salir" la sala fue desocupada, los practicantes que tomaban apuntes salieron, todos fueron abandonando la sala menos Ginny, quien por costumbre se quedó al final de la clase.

"¿Ginny?" preguntó la Dra. Spencer

"Eh… " Ginny balbuceó un poco, pues si bien no había sido solicitada a quedarse, ya estaba acostumbrada a permanecer unos minutos después de haber finalizado la clase del día.

"Hablaremos después, yo misma enviaré a buscarte. Ah si, prepárate y avisa a tus amigos que no se preocupen por tu ausencia, estarás unos días en tratamiento."

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"Hablaremos luego Ginny" la Dra. Spencer salió junto al Dr. Finger, quien echó una última mirada a Ginny.

La pelirroja se quedó desconcertada. ¿Tratamiento¿A qué tipo de tratamiento se referían? Sintió un pequeño apretujón en el estómago y salió rápidamente hacia las habitaciones a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

"Entonces ya terminó todo… empezarás con el tratamiento… ¡Claro!" Hermione hablaba más para ella sola "Prepararán tu mente, además que no te estuviste alimentando muy bien, que digamos" miró a Ginny inquisitoriamente "Debes fortalecer tu mente, y no dejarte llevar, supongo, por lo que me has estado contando, será el último paso. No podemos permitirnos que tu cuerpo se quede sin mente, eso sería terrible"

"No te preocupes Hermione, no pienso quedarme encerrada. Sé que puedo hacerlo"

"Pero… Ginny… ten cuidado" le dijo Ron no sabiendo que más decir, sabía perfectamente que Ginny no retrocedería una vez habiendo decidido algo.

"Si Ron, pierdan cuidado por eso… el domingo que viene, los familiares podrán volver a visitarnos… dile a mamá y papá que los quiero mucho, y que les agradezco el que me hayan dejado hacer esto"

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Hermione entristeció un poco.

"Quisiera que mis padres puedan venir" dijo en voz baja "Los hijos de muggles somos los único que no hemos recibido visitas"

"No, tontita, no te pongas triste, tu sabes que con mucho gusto te presto a mis papás" le dijo Ron con un tono consolador "Sobre todo mi mamá" dijo acordándose de los tremendos abrazos que la Sra. Weasley suele dar.

Ginny asintió sonriente, mientras cogía las manos de Hermione.

"Sabes que eres como una hermana para mí. Bueno, aunque seas mi cuñada, siempre seguirás siendo mi hermana"

Hermione rió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Ron enrojeció un poco, pero también sonrió. Luego él giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y su rostro cambió totalmente de expresión. Ginny y Hermione también giraron la cabeza.

Dos enfermeros cruzaban la puerta, causando que todos los ojos se prendieran de ellos. Luego se acercaron a la cama de Ginny.

"Bueno chicos, es hora de irme. Nos veremos en unos días" Ginny sonrió tímidamente antes de partir.

Ron abrazó a Hermione una vez que Ginny abandonó el cuarto.

"Espero que todo vaya bien"

"Eso esperamos todos" respondió Ron después de darle un beso en la frente.

Para entonces Neville, Seamus y Justin se acercaron a ellos.

"¿Saben a dónde la llevan? Ha estado muy ausente estos días" preguntó Justin. Ron y Hermione giraron la cabeza.

"Llevará a cabo una misión difícil" dijo Ron misteriosamente.

"Va a salvar a Harry" terminó diciendo Hermione, ante la sorpresa y asombro de los demás.

-.-.-

-.-.-

Ginny no sabía dónde la llevaban, había subido varios niveles del edificio y pasado por varios pasillos, pero aún no sabía dónde terminaría tal recorrido. Cuando ya el camino parecía interminable, los enfermeros que estaban a su lado se detienen frente a una puerta blanca. Tocan a la puerta y ambos se van, dejando a Ginny en la entrada, sin saber si pasar o esperar a ser llamada. Finalmente decidió dar los primeros pasos.

Dentro estaba la Dra. Spencer con el Dr. Finger y otras dos personas. Recorrió con su vista el lugar y estaba en una habitación con varios estantes, dentro de los cuales había recipientes con diversos contenidos líquidos. También pudo visualizar tres objetos raros, inclinados horizontalmente. Eran como sarcófagos, pero no tan ostentosos, y eran de vidrio con bordes y algunas aleaciones de metal. Estaban flotando sobre el aire, a una altura baja. Le pareció ver que dentro de dos de esas cámaras estaban personas. La otra estaba con la válvula abierta, y dentro había un líquido viscoso, algo celeste y blanquecino.

"Bien Ginny, por favor quítate la bata" le pidió la Dra. Spencer

Ginny se quedó estupefacta al escuchar tal demanda. Miró tímidamente la sala y vio que de todas las personas, sólo ella y la Dra. Spencer eran mujeres. El Dr. Finger entendió rápidamente el silencio y la inmovilidad de Ginny.

"Quizás los demás deberíamos salir mientras usted examina a la señorita Weasley" dijo El Dr. Finger e indicó a las otras dos personas que estaban en la sala para salir.

Una vez que estaban solas, a excepción de las otras dos personas que estaban dentro de las cámaras flotantes. Ginny empezó a desabotonar tímidamente la bata que llevaba puesta.

"Bien, por favor toma esto" le alcanzó la Dra. Spencer una vez que Ginny estaba casi desnuda frente a ella. Ginny sintió un olor desagradable. "Tómalo todo de un solo sorbo" Ginny le hizo caso, y a pesar del olor desagradable, encontró que el sabor era todo lo contrario.

"Creo que debo disculparme por pedirte tan abruptamente que te quitaras la bata" le empezó a decir mientras la examinaba "Es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer eso todo el tiempo, y siempre hay un colega a mi lado, además que los pacientes normalmente no ponen ninguna resistencia a hacerlo. Después de todo, saben que somos profesionales. Respira hondo." Ginny así lo hizo "Bien, bien. Pero te entiendo, a tu edad quizás sea un poco incómodo mostrar tu cuerpo a otra persona, más sobre todo si es del sexo opuesto. Date media vuelta."

Ginny sentía las manos de la Dra. Spencer por su espalda.

"No te has estado alimentando bien, Ginny. ¿Acaso tratas de bajar de peso?"

"No, para nada. Supongo que estos últimos días no ayudaron mucho a recuperar los primeros días, que…" Ginny enrojeció un poco "… casi ni probaba bocado… creo que fueron mis deseos y la esperanza los que me mantenían con vida"

"Si eso no es un milagro, no sé qué lo sea. Bueno, la poción que te di ayudará mucho en eso. Además el tratamiento que empezaremos enseguida, en 24 horas finalizaremos y luego… " la Dra. Spencer soltó aire contenido "luego será la hora de la verdad"

Ginny cogió la bata para ponérsela de nuevo, cuando fue interrumpida.

"Oh no Ginny, no necesitarás ponerte alguna ropa encima, por el contrario, por favor, despójate de lo que aún falta" Ginny se dio media vuelta, algo apenada, y terminó de desnudarse. "Bien, ahora entrarás a esta cámara de fluídos revitalizantes. Ves las otras dos, ahí están nuestros médicos, de aquellos que te hablé… los mejores y experimentados en cuanto medicina mágico-mental"

La Dra. Spencer dirigió a Ginny hacia la cámara, la pelirroja dio un vistazo a las personas dentro de la cámara, pudo ver sus rostros, cansados y distantes de cualquier rastro de descanso. Sintió otro revoltijón en el estómago.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?" preguntó Ginny

"Oh, estas cámaras sólo deben albergar una persona por veinticuatro horas. Los fluídos que ves ahí no permiten que las personas sufran algún tipo de daño físico, mientras no puedan cuidarse por sí solas. A todos los pacientes que no tienen la capacidad por velar por ellos mismos, los traemos aquí y los ponemos en este tratamiento. Además de darles la poción que te di hace unos momentos, aquella no permite que sufran de desnutrición. Lo hacemos una vez cada treinta días. Casualmente Harry Potter hoy ya debe entrar en la cámara"

Ginny pensó y comprendió entonces porqué no era necesario que Harry comiera las ranas de chocolate, además, pensó amargamente¿cómo lo haría? Él estaba ahí encerrado, y los chocolates afuera. Fue algo que no se le ocurrió pensar. Pronto sintió que se reconfortaba y sintió una calidez por todo su cuerpo.

La Dra. Spencer agitó la varita y una de las paredes se abrió, mostrando una pared llena de orificios cuadrangulares simétricos, y la mayoría contenía la misma cámara. Una de las cámaras salió flotando y se ubicó al lado de la de Ginny. Luego volvió a agitar la varita y de los estantes salieron varios recipientes, y uno a uno se fueron vaciando sobre la cámara. Ginny veía asombrada que por más líquido que vaciaran los recipientes, éstos parecían no acabarse. Finalmente vio que el mismo líquido viscoso, de color celeste blanquecino estaba en la cámara.

"Harry Potter no debe tardar en llegar" dijo finalmente la Dra. Spencer "Te recomiendo entrar en la cámara si no quieres ser vista por los enfermeros"

Ginny entró rápidamente y se recostó sobre el líquido. Al principio sintió aversión por ese líquido, pero luego lo sintió muy cálido y reconfortante. Se echó y se acomodó de tal forma que sólo su cabeza estuviera afuera.

"Adelante" dijo la Dra. Spencer al ver a Ginny sumergida.

El. Dr. Finger entró junto a las otras dos personas que estaban anteriormente, más los mismos enfermeros que habían traído a Ginny, pero esta vez traían algo parecido a una camilla donde Harry Potter estaba dormitando.

Ginny lo vio, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, silencioso, dormido y descansando, pero a la vez, ajeno al entorno, inconsciente de lo que sucedía. Sintió una emoción indescriptible, él estaba a su lado, por primera vez cerca, sin cristal de por medio, pero a la vez tan lejano, tan real pero tan inalcanzable e intocable.

Con un movimiento de varita, El Dr. Finger hizo que Harry se sentara, casi como una marioneta. La Dra. Spencer se acercó a él con la misma poción que le diera a Ginny, y se la dio a beber. Ginny pudo ver cómo un poco de la poción resbalaba por el mentón de Harry. Uno de los asistentes cogió una pequeña toalla y lo limpió.

Ginny sintió una punzada al ver la escena, por un momento creyó que Harry despertaría, que abriría los ojos y la vería allí, y de pronto se extrañaría, se preguntaría dónde está y qué hace ahí. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Los asistentes empezaron a quitarle la bata que él también tenía. Ginny miró hacia otro lado, conteniendo lo más que podía las lágrimas y pensando desesperadamente que a Harry no le gustaría verla llorar. "_No debo llorar… no debo… no… Harry…_"

La Dra. Spencer se dio cuenta de la reacción de Ginny, y sólo pudo bajar la mirada, no sabiendo que más decir o hacer.

"Llévenlo a la cámara" ordenó el Dr. Finger, ambos asistentes obedecieron, depositaron a Harry de tal modo que quedó completamente sumergido.

Ginny se asustó al ver que la cabeza de Harry se hundía en los líquidos.

"No te preocupes, no interfiere con su respiración" la calmó la Dra. Spencer, al ver el rostro de desesperación y angustia de Ginny "No tengas miedo, podrás respirar normalmente, Ginny, debes sumergirte"

Ginny vio cómo cerraban la cámara donde estaba Harry. Entonces no pudo resistir más, y una lágrima cayó mientras su cabeza se hundía lentamente.

Ginny se sintió cálidamente reconfortada una vez que los líquidos la cubrieron completamente. En un principio aguantó un poco de aire, pero luego se dio por vencida, y se asombró al ver que no era nada extraño, sino por el contrario, sintió que no estaba en otra superficie, sentía oxígeno entrando y recorriendo sus venas, incluso un oxígeno más puro que el habitual.

Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que al contrario de lo que pensaba, ante sus ojos, el líquido era completamente transparente, podía ver la habitación, a los doctores y sus asistentes, las otras cámaras, la cámara de Harry, donde se sorprendió de ver que unos ojos verdes la observaban. Ginny parpadeó, pues pensó que sólo fue una impresión y que su mente le estaba haciendo una jugada, y comprobó que en verdad, sólo había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero pudo distinguir su cabello negro azabache, y su rostro, reposando ahí, impasible.

Ginny sonrió y luego empezó a ver todo borroso, los colores se difuminaban y la oscuridad empezaba a invadir, sintió mucho sueño en contra de su voluntad, no podía evitarlo, no tenía fuerzas para seguir despierta, sentía que la visión se le iba, y lo último que pudo ver antes de caer en el abismo del descanso, fueron dos ojos verdes esmeralda que la observaban, ojos sin vida, pero al fin y al cabo, observándola.

* * *

N.A.

Holas a todos! gracias por los reviews... veo q la historia tiene acogida y que siguen dandome animos :) gracias, mil gracias chicos ¡-¡ de verdad, seguire con la historia... ya falta poco, no desesperen, ya veran las grandes sorpresas que les deparo voz misteriosa jujuju, bueno, no creo poder responder cada uno de los reviews, pero los he leido hasta el ultimo, gracias por los comentarios. Y bueno, por lo visto, hace una semana subi el chapter, asi que creo que en otra semana subire otro capi (si es que no lo termino antes)

Otra vez, gracias :')


	7. Comienza el rescate

Ginny abrió los ojos, pero a comparación del día anterior, esta vez el líquido no le permitía ver nada.

"Ginny, despierta ¿Puedes oírme?" escuchó una voz familiar, la voz de la Dra. Spencer.

Ginny se levantó bruscamente sintiendo que el oxígeno se hacía un poco pesado y escaso. El impacto de respirar aire nuevamente le costaba un poco, además de sentir frío recorriendo por sus pulmones. Miró a la Dra. Spencer, ella le estaba sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, ya se te pasará ¿Ahora entiendes porqué no se recomienda estar más de 24 horas? Pero tú llevas 24 horas y tres minutos ahí. Es por eso que el aire se te hizo escaso"

Ginny aún seguía atontada, tenía algunos recuerdos fugaces del día anterior y poco a poco todo se enlazaba. Su hermano durmiendo, Hermione sonriéndole y deseándole suerte, los enfermeros, las cámaras… y Harry. Ginny miró a su derecha, y vio que su cámara era la única, ya no estaba la de Harry.

"¿Y Harry¿Dónde esta Harry?" preguntó Ginny olvidándose de toda cortesía y saludar primero.

La Dra. Spencer volvió a sonreír y al contrario de lo que pensó Ginny después de darse cuenta de su descortesía, no estaba molesta en absoluto y le contesto de muy buena manera.

"Hace unos momentos acaban de llevarlo. Preferí que aún no lo veas. Sabía que te exaltarías si lo tuvieras cerca, y no era conveniente por el momento" Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente "Y no te culpo… yo también alguna vez he estado enamorada. Pero debes estar tranquila, ligera, descansada… relájate Ginny, en una horas iniciaremos con la última parte de esta misión" La Dra. Spencer le guiñó un ojo "Ahora ponte tu bata, toma un baño, desayuna si deseas (aunque no es necesario) pero no puedes ir con tus amigos. Tu mente se debe mantener lo más descargada posible. Te veré en mi oficina en dos horas."

Ginny asintió, se incorporó de la cámara y se dirigió a ponerse su bata. Mientras se abotonaba le entró algo de curiosidad.

"¿Dra. Usted es casada¿De quién se enamoró?"

El rostro de la Dra. Spencer se ensombreció un poco, y sus manos se paralizaron dejando la poción que tenía suspendida en el aire.

Ginny se sintió algo tonta por haber entrado en tanta confianza, pero al menos tenía de excusa que sólo estaban ellas dos en la habitación. Ginny ya estaba pensando en disculparse por su impertinencia y salir del cuarto.Pero para su sorpresa y alivio, la Dra. Spencer se volvió hacia ella con una media sonrisa, con el rostro algo nostálgico y conmovido.

"Sabes… nunca alguno de mis pacientes me había hecho una pregunta como esa. Sí, como te dije hace unos momentos, alguna vez estuve enamorada. Me casé con ese hombre, simplemente para mí era perfecto, significaba mucho para mí y fue una gran decisión compartir mi vida con él. Su nombre era Marcus Bridgestone. Un gran médico, siempre inquieto por el descubrimiento de pociones y sustancias curativas. Murió hace dos años" Ginny sintió un frío recorrer su columna vertebral al escucharla, se sintió mal pues lo último que habría querido era despertar tristes recuerdos en la Dra. Spencer.

"Lo siento mucho, no quise…"

"No, está bien, ya lo superé. No te preocupes Ginny. Ahora verte y tenerte bajo mi responsabilidad es como retribuirle todo lo que logró antes de morir. ¿Ves estos líquidos y pociones curativas en este cuarto? Todo esto es gracias a él, a él y al Dr. Finger. Hace dos años hubo un accidente. Marcus, yo y unos colegas más trabajábamos bajo la supervisión de Ulises Finger. Pero algo salió mal… Marcus murió en esa explosión, de pronto los nombres de nosotros, los investigadores, cayó por los suelos. Fue el Dr. Finger quien afrontó todo, así que los demás no perdimos nuestro trabajo, pero a la vez él tuvo que renunciar su cargo de Ministro de Medicina Mágica"

Ginny estaba sorprendida por las noticias, jamás se habría imaginado que las personas que la rodeaban tendrían tal historia.

"Es por eso que Ulises se opuso a que fueras tú quien se encargara de Harry Potter. Mi expediente ya está manchado y no debería arriesgarme, pero tengo confianza en ti, Ginny, sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que no me defraudarás."

La Dra. Spencer sonrió cálidamente.

"Debes irte Ginny. ¡A relajar esa mente! Nada de emociones fuertes, toma un baño y relájate. Te veré en dos horas."

Ginny devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a salir del cuarto. "Nos veremos luego. Gracias… Emm, Dra. Spencer ¿No me acompañarán los enfermeros, no? La verdad, prefiero ir sola"

La Dra. Spencer se rió de la ocurrencia "No te preocupes, también sabía que preferirías ir sin compañía. Ve tranquila."

Ginny se despidió y salió de la habitación. Se sintió conmovida por la historia de la Dra. Spencer, a quien había empezado a admirar, a la vez estaba contenta, pues sabía que dentro de muy poco llevaría a cabo lo que tanto anhelaba: ayudar a Harry.

---

Llamaron a la puerta, la Dra. Spencer cogió el fólder con el expediente de Ginny y abrió la puerta.

"Lo siento, creo que me retrasé un poco"

"Sólo algunos minutos, pero tienes suerte que recién estoy saliendo" La Dra. Spencer cerró la puerta tras ella y empezó a caminar con Ginny.

"¿Hiciste lo que te pedi?"

"Si, tanto así que me quedé observando la pileta del jardín durante un buen tiempo, y por eso llegué tarde"

La Dra. Spencer sonrió "Al menos, disfrutaste un poco más de este mundo. Porque lo que ahora viene quizás no sea muy agradable"

Ginny se extrañó al escuchar esto. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaban en el mismo nivel donde estaba la sección de daños mágico-mental incurables. Su corazón empezó a palpitar agresivamente.

"Ginny, sé que ha sido muy poco el tiempo, quizás no te he enseñado lo suficiente, pero he tratado de instruirte lo más que me ha sido posible para puedas realizar esta tarea. Cada segundo que pasa es crucial, pues la mente de Harry se va haciendo menos vulnerable, más difícil de compenetrar… y también más escasa de posibilidades de salvarlo."

Ginny se sintió extraña al saber esto, no pensó que fuera justo que se lo hayan ocultado, era una información muy valiosa.

"¿Porque no me lo dijo antes Dra.?" Preguntó algo molesta, pero no abandonando los buenos modales y no subiendo el tono de voz.

"Sé sincera contigo misma… ¿Habrías tenido cabeza para algo más que para pensar en salvarlo inmediatamente? Prefiero hacerlo con calma, pero hacerlo bien. No puedo gastar más tiempo, todo lo que te he enseñado es lo básico y lo fundamental, además de lo estrictamente necesario para poder afrontar esto. Bien¿Estamos listas?"

"Sí" Ginny pensó en la lógica de la respuesta de la Dra. Spencer, si lo habría sabido antes, quizás estaría angustiada.

Ambas entraron a la gran habitación con cámaras de aislamiento en forma de burbujas. Ginny tenía puesta otras batas de paciente. Se preguntó si sería necesario cambiarse o quizás, se sonrojó, desnudarse.

"Dra…" dijo algo tímida al ver que dentro estaba el Dr. Finger y sus asistentes. "¿Es necesario que me desnude o algo por el estilo?"

La Dra. Spencer se extrañó al escuchar la pregunta y sonrió algo divertida.

"Claro que no, con lo que tienes puesta es suficiente. No tienes porqué apenarte Ginny"

Ginny siguió caminando más aliviada, hasta que estuvo frente a la cámara de aislamiento de Harry, y éste estaba sentado en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, mirándola fijamente. La Dra. Spencer hablaba con los otros doctores. Entre ellos había un extraño aparato y un escritorio donde estaban algunas pociones.

"Ginny" la llamó una voz adulta, ella volteó al escuchar al Dr. Finger.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? No nos molestaremos si en estos momentos decides no seguir"

"Estoy lista, no me daré atrás después de haber llegado tan lejos."

El Dr. Finger asintió, y los asistentes empezaron a manipular el extraño aparato, de éste salió algo parecido a un láser que se inyectó directamente en el centro de la pared cóncava. Ésta empezó a hacerse menos sólida y un orificio apareció en el lugar donde caía la luz, luego este orificio empezó a expandirse, hasta hacerce del tamaño de una persona.

"Tómate esta poción, Ginny" le dijo la Dra. Spencer "Recuerda todo lo que aprendiste, no te des a torcer"

"Si, gracias Dra." Ginny bebió la poción y se dispuso a entrar en la cámara.

"Recuerda Ginny, todo lo que veas, no es real" Ginny asintió y se dispuso a entrar a la burbuja que en estos momentos abría un agujero.

Ginny sintió frío mientras se dirigía a ese hoyo, volteó una última vez para ver a la Dra. Spencer quien le sonrió con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Luego siguió su rumbo hasta que sintió algo cálido en sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba descalza. Todo seguía oscuro. Miró sus ropas y éste había cambiado por ese vestido muggle, uno que le había regalado Hermione y que Harry no dejaba de mirar durante las vacaciones pasadas en Escocia. Luego volteó para ver a la Dra. Spencer, pero al dar la vuelta sólo vio aquel enorme lago de Escocia, poco a poco la vista panorámica tomaba color y en pocos segundos Ginny se encontraba otra vez a orillas del lago Ness, e el verano fueron a Escocia. Recordó muy bien esa posición, mirando la caída del sol, sus pies palpando el calor de una pequeña roca y Harry a unos pocos pasos de ella, sentado sobre el grass. Volteó a verlo, ahí estaba él, mirando el horizonte, con los cabellos rebeldes jugueteando al ritmo del aire.

"_Debe ser uno de sus recuerdos" _pensó ella conmovida, pues ése también era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Él volteó a verla, la miraba de pies a cabeza, viendo cómo el aire agitaba esa melena rojiza a la vez que también su vestido se apegaba a la forma de su cuerpo. Ginny, con los hombros al descubierto y la basta del vestido no más baja de la rodilla, se acercó a él.

"_Esto no pasó realmente" _pensó mientras se sentó a su lado_ "pero cómo lo hubiera deseado"_ le dio un beso en los labios y se apoyó en su hombro

Sin hablar, ambos veían la muerte del sol, pero sin darse cuenta, esto ocasionaba que todo se volviera a oscurecer. Ginny alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, volteó a ver a Harry y éste se había desvanecido. Luego todo seguía oscuro.

---

"Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar" dijo la Dra. Spencer al Dr. Finger y a los asistentes que estaban ahí.

Ni bien Ginny había entrado, la burbuja se cerró y se volvió densa, como si una neblina blanca grisácea estuviera por dentro. Nadie podía ver ni oír lo que pasaba ahí adentro.

"Lucila, aún no estoy convencido del todo¿de verdad crees que esta jovencita podrá hacerlo?"

"Eso espero Ulises, sólo espero que no se le olvide que él puede jugar con su mente… no sé porqué, debería preocuparme, pero, tengo una vaga esperanza que si será posible"

"¿Y qué si no tiene éxito?" le preguntó el Dr. Finger, la Dra Spencer tenía los labios temblantes

"Entonces, no tendremos más remedio que romper otra vez la cámara de aislamiento y llevarla inmediatamente a recuperación. Pero hasta que eso no pase, Ulises, la dejaremos hacer su trabajo"

"Tenemos dos de nuestros mejores médicos en recuperación"

"Ella es especial, lo sé, muy dentro de mí sé que podrá hacerlo, y hasta que esa neblina no se vuelva roja, no la sacaré de ahí"

"Así se hará. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces"

La Dra. Spencer quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, después añadió con voz baja "Yo también"

---

Luego de dar vueltas en círculos, vio a unos metros a Harry, él estaba de espaldas, se acercó a él algo molesta.

"_Esto será un poco difícil, si sigue así desapareciendo, no tengo idea de cómo compenetrarme con él"_ pensaba mientras se acercaba a él.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él lo cogió por la mano "Harry" le dijo lentamente "no vuelvas a dejarme sola, no te vuelvas a ir así…" en ese momento Harry volteó la cabeza y Ginny lanzó un grito.

Y no era para menos, sus ojos verdes daban paso a unos ojos de serpiente, y su piel parecía tener algunas escamas. Vió la mano que ahora la tenía sujeta a ella, y vió algo parecido a garras.

Cuando volvió a verlo a la cara, ya no era Harry sino Voldemort.

---

---

---

N/A:

Sorryyyyy... TT tenia planeado este capitulo para el viernes... pero bueno, se vino el kince de mi hermana y fue todo un lokerio en la casa, apensa toque mi compu... y bueno el lunes y martes no tuve internet ¬¬ pero bueeeno... aqui otro capitulo mas, gracias por su preferencia! n.n


	8. ¿Realidad?

Una pelirroja yacía inconsciente en un lugar desconocido, sin espacio ni profundidad definida. Despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras su mente se daba cuenta que todo a su alrededor estaba en blanco, no recordaba exactamente qué hacía allí, luego fugaces momentos fueron llegando a ella. La burbuja, el lago Ness, Harry… y Voldemort.

Ginny se estremeció al recordar vivamente los ojos de serpiente y las garras, pensó que era lo más horrible que había visto en toda su vida, pero más conmocionada estaba por el hecho de haberlo vivido tan de cerca, tan real. Su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no era real, pero aún así, el recuerdo del rostro escamoso aún le producía escalofríos.

Al dar la vuelta, todo empezó a tornarse de colores difusos, predominaba el verde, de pronto toda esa gama de manchas empezó a tomar forma. Bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol, Ginny pudo divisar un niño de cabellera oscura desordenada de unos 8 o 9 años, se acercó a él…

"Harry?" Ginny se acercó al niño quien estaba sentado con su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas y los brazos cruzados, _"Se ve tan lindo, y tan frágil, siento tantas ganas de abrazarlo"_ pensó.

El niño levantó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los castaños, de pronto se puso de pié y le cogió de la mano y la guió por el podado y ordenado césped hasta la puerta trasera de una casa. Al entrar lo vio muy impecable, pudo divisar la cocina, donde una mujer alta y delgada caminaba de un lado a otro apresurada.

Luego vio que bajaba por la escalera un niño rubio, gordo como una patata, gritando y fingiendo que lloraba diciendo que Harry le había malogrado su nueva consola. Como una ráfaga, salió de la sala un señor con bigotes, gordo como una gran patata y sin cuello, gritando y echando saliva por la boca. Se dirigió escaleras arriba. Ginny vio que el Harry que estaba a su lado también subió por las escaleras siguiendo al prominente señor, y ella lo siguió.

El señor abrió una puerta de una patada y entró gritando, Ginny apresuró el paso y alcanzó al pequeño Harry que la había guiado, dentro del cuarto vio que otro niño era golpeado por aquel señor.

"Ya es la tercera que me malogras, te dije que a la próxima iba a ser muy duro contigo" y así lo estaba siendo.

"Pero si ni siquiera me dejó tocarla! Juro que no hice nada!" suplicaba el niño.

Ginny distinguió que el niño no era ni más ni menos que el mismo Harry, vio al que tenía a su lado y lo vio indiferente a lo que pasaba. Ella no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó sobre el señor, ella también gritaba, y trataba de impedir que siguiera golpeándolo. Pero se dio cuenta que todo intento era inútil. _"Si pudiera ayudarlo, si tan sólo…"_ pero de repente recordó lo que le había dicho la Dra. Spencer: no debía caer.

Miró hacia atrás y vio al otro Harry inmóvil, Ginny entristeció y regresó con él, quien otra vez le cogió de la mano y la guió escaleras abajo, pasó por la cocina y otra vez vio a Harry lavando los servicios. Siguió su recorrido y en la sala vio que ahora él estaba cubierto de cenizas limpiando la chimenea. Cuando se dispuso a salir, vio cómo éste entraba a la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Salió de aquella casa con Harry a su lado, éste sin soltarle la mano, _"Sus manitas están heladas"_ pensó.

Tan sólo cruzó la puerta y se encontraba en un baño de hombres de un colegio, escuchó ruidos en una esquina, cuando se dirigió allí vio que tres niños golpeaban a otro, se acercó más y vio que el mismo niño rubio y gordo de la casa anterior golpeaba con gusto a Harry. _"Salvajes"_ pensaba con ira, el Harry que le cogía la mano la soltó.

Ella volteó a verlo y éste se estaba desvaneciendo junto con todo a su alrededor.

"No" ella se inclinó y abrazó al niño "No te vayas por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo" todo quedó oscuro, todo se desvaneció, menos el Harry que ella tenía entre sus brazos. Logró verlo y éste había sonreído levemente. Ella contestó la sonrisa y volvió a cogerle de la mano _"Ahora están normales"_ pensó sonriendo mientras apretaba tiernamente su mano.

La oscuridad que se había formado frente a ellos ahora se volvió difuso y nuevos colores cobraban vida. Ginny pudo distinguir un salón lleno de polvo, telarañas y muebles antiguos que parecían estar rasgados por garras o dientes de alguna fiera. Luego empezó a escuchar gritos, aferró bien al pequeño Harry que tenía a su lado y se hizo a un lado. Reconoció la voz de su hermano, Ron estaba gritando desesperado, como si un terrible dolor lo invadiera. Ginny se estremeció, quiso ir y correr al lado de su hermano, pero vio que Hermione y Harry entraban corriendo y luego subían las escaleras. Ella los siguió, Pero no bien se dispuso a subir las escaleras todo se desvaneció.

Ginny miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender. El Harry que apretaba su mano se dirigó a otro lugar, indicándole que lo siga. Ginny lo siguió y de la nada, vio una manija flotante. La pelirroja extendió en brazo y giró de la manija, del vacío oscuro, se desprendía algo parecido a una puerta, por donde ella podía ver lo que acontecía dentro del cuarto.

Vio a su hermano en una cama, gimiendo de dolor. Vio a Hermione asustada, completamente pálida y también vio a Harry, con los puños cerrados y con una mirada de odio, que jamás había visto en él. Podría jurar que hasta podría matar con la mirada. Reconoció al profesor Lupin y a Sirius Black. Escuchaba atentamente toda la historia y estaba asombrada. Ya Harry se lo había dicho, pero oírlo de los mismos labios de Sirius Black era algo estremecedor y asombroso.

"_Sirius… ¡Merlin¿Tanto puede sufrir un hombre?_" pensó mientras sentía algo de compasión por él, siempre lo vio en mal estado, pero aquello, era realmente incomprensible. "_Harry… ¿Porqué esa mirada de odio?_" Ginny lo veía y no comprendía cómo esos ojos verdes podían expresar tanto resentimiento.

Ginny sintió que Harry le jalaba de la mano, ella volteó y él le hizo una seña para alejarse de ahí. Ella cerró la puerta y caminó junto a él. Vio otra manija y jaló de ella.

Se encontró en el Ministerio de Magia, exactamente el lugar donde estuvo hace dos años, combatiendo contra los mortífagos. Veía el velo negro colgando de un arco, vio a sus amigos peleando, luego llegó la órden del fénix. Vivió nuevamente la sensación del momento, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, pues eran sólo recuerdos. Pero su mirada se enfocó en Sirius y cómo éste era golpeado por un hechizo lanzado por Bellatrix Lestrange. El padrino de Harry caía a través del arco, y luego desapareció. Vio a Harry desesperado, a Lupin tratando de contenerlo. Ginny corrió al lado de Harry y también lo abrazó.

"_¿Qué haces tonta? __Es un recuerdo, no te dejes llevar_" pensó con todas sus fuerzas. Se incorporó y empezó a buscar entre todo el desorden al Harry que la guiaba "_Bien Ginny, perfecto! lo perdiste_" pensó amargamente. Pero al girar, vio detrás de ella al niño de cabello azabache y lo abrazó.

"Perdóname, no volveré a dejarte" le dijo sonriendo en señal de disculpas.

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado" le contestó algo triste.

Ginny se asombró, pues era la primera vez que éste le dirigía la palabra.

"¡Harry¿Puedes hablar?" Ginny estaba sorprendida

"Claro, siempre he podido" le contestó sin ánimo

"Pero… entonces ¿Porqué te comunicabas con señas¡Si podías hablar todo el tiempo!"

"No todo el tiempo, sólo cuando quieres que te hable" él la miró fijamente, ella no comprendía.

"¿Qué dices Harry?"

"No soy real, lo sabes…" Ginny aún seguía sin comprender "Tú me haces real"

Entonces Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, no se había dado cuenta, pero sin quererlo, poco a poco le había estado dando vida al niño, lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que éste no tenía nada de transparencia, tenía una estabilidad corpórea muy real, y sus manos estaban tibias.

"_No… Ginny, no me digas que… no, no puede haber pasado… no, esto no es real… no es… no…_"

* * *

OMG! no puedo creerlo! ha tenido q pasar casi un año para volver a actualizar est fic? T...T me siento taan mal por ello :( me hubiera gustado continuar antes, pero la verdad... no se... no podía... siempre tu ve una excusa... claro que se me perdió el archivo que tenía, pero lo encontré hace algunos meses y debí haberlo continuado... en fin, ya no más excusas... ya tengo el capitulo que viene un 90 avanzado, y sé que no tardará, además de ya tener el final (ese complejo de "ya tengo el final escrito" de las escritoras u.u')... ahora sí que no tardaré mucho, poco a poco he estado volviendo a los fictions (anoche me quedé horas leyendo... hoy me levanté tarde... buuu, llegue a tarde a mi interesantísima clase) me siento rara... pero me siento de vuelta akí, donde hace tiempo empecé...

... espero q no signifique nada malo :(

Infinitas gracias a quienes leen este fiction, sé que es odioso esperar tanto para una actualización (tmb me ha pasado) y... y... y espero que sigan ahí t-t les prometo q el prox capi será increíble... bueno, no hay otra palabra en mi mente sino: GRACIAS


	9. ¡No puede ser!

Ginny yacía arrodillada, con sus manos sobre sus ojos y repitiéndose que no debía creer lo que veía. Pero era en parte inevitable, esos recuerdos formaban parte de unas fibras muy sensibles a las cuales era casi imposible ignorar. Cuando se tranquilizó levantó la vista y vio al Harry niño frente a ella.

"Tranquila, sólo quiero ayudarte" le dijo el niño, siempre con el rostro serio.

"No, tú sólo quieres confundirme. Ya vete, no sigas jugando con mi mente" le respondió Ginny mientras se levantaba.

"Necesito ayuda, no me gusta este lugar" le volvió a decir el niño "Quiero salir de aquí"

"Harry, no sigas…"

"Ayúdame por favor" le dijo con un tono suplicante.

"No! Harry, ya vete!"

"Por favor…"

Era demasiado, no podía ignorar aquel suplicio, sobre todo de Harry y más aún si era un niño.

"Está bien, pero yo también quiero un favor. Te sacaré de aquí, sólo si me ayudas a encontrarte".

"No entiendo"

"Harry, hay un daño en ti… una herida… que tienes en algún otro lugar… necesito encontrarlo"

Harry sólo bajó la cabeza y entristeció.

"Sí, ya sé de qué me hablas, pero no quiero ir… me da miedo… por favor sácame de aquí"

"Harry, no puedo sacarte de aquí si no encuentro ese daño… llévame donde esté y te prometo que saldrás de este lugar"

Harry levantó la mirada y vio que Ginny le sonreía. Ginny cogió de la mano al niño y le susurró levemente "no volveré a dejarte solo"

Harry empezó a guiarla por un oscuro sendero. Ginny no encontraba mucho sentido en caminar en ese espacio indefinido, le parecía infinito y no encontraba un principio o un fin por ningún lado. Empezaba a desconfiar en el niño y en su mente, cuando divisó una manija flotante. Sólo que esta vez era una manija roja.

Ginny cogió la manija y la giró, poco a poco se fue vislumbrando los terrenos de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente recordó la batalla que se dio ahí. Y la estaba volviendoa vivir, gigantes, centauros, mortífagos, aurores, profesores, criaturas mágicas, el bien contra el mal. Ginny vio cómo eran evacuados alumnos menores, mientras algunos del último año se quedaban voluntariamente a luchar. Ginny se encontraba en el preciso lugar donde Harry la había dejado. Ella había insistido en quedarse y luchar, pero Harry le pidió que fugara. Intentó hacerlo, pero su espíritu rebelde y luchador se lo impidió. Tal como le había pedido Harry, llevó a los más pequeños a un lugar seguro, la caverna donde Sirius se había refugiado, pero tan pronto como pudo, regresó al campo de batalla. Sólo para presenciar la caída de Voldemort y Harry al mismo tiempo. Producto de ello, resultó con varias quemaduras y rasguños en la piel.

"_Es ahora_" pensó cuando se vio a ella misma regresando y yendo donde su hermano. "_Ahora Ron me dirá que Harry se encuentra en la huerta de Hagrid, y yo iré corriendo hacia él. Luego…_" Ginny aferró más al Harry niño que estaba con ella, quien daba notorias señales de encontrarse incómodo en ese lugar.

"No te preocupes, estoy contigo, lo único que tienes que hacer es no despegarte de mí, entendido?"

El niño asintió con la cabeza, aunque los rasgos de incomodidad no desaparecieron. Ginny empezó a correr hacia la huerta, incluso antes que la Ginny del recuerdo lo hiciera. Llegó momentos y presenció la resistencia que ambos tenían con sus varitas. La extraña conexión entre ellos formaba una poderosa esfera de energía. Mientras más tiempo se mantenían resistiendo, la energía iba aumentando más.

Entonces, llegó la otra Ginny, y la explosión se dio. Vio cómo los halos de energía caían sobre ella, ocasionándole las quemaduras y heridas. También vio cómo Voldemort se pulverizaba y gritaba, mientras Harry yacía incosciente sobre el suelo, luego que un rayo rojo fue directamente hacia su cicatriz.

"_Su cicatriz_" pensó Ginny "_Antes de desaparecer, Voldemort le lanzó una maldición_" Ginny hacía sus propias conjeturas. Había presenciado todo y lo único que ahora se encontraba en su mente era ese rayo rojo impactando la cicatriz de Harry.

Sin soltar la mano del niño, se acercó al Harry adulto yaciente sobre la tierra. Vio que su cicatriz estaba de un color rojo candente, pero al tocarla no sintió nada de calor.

El niño se desprendió de su mano y empezó a retroceder.

"Harry, no te vayas. Te hemos encontrado. Ahora podremos irnos"

Pero la verdad es que Ginny no tenía ni idea de porqué lo decía. No sabía qué más hacer. Se paró y volvió a coger de la mano al niño, luego lo atrajo nuevamente hacia el Harry yaciente sobre el suelo. Su cicatriz volvió a tomar un color rojo candente. Y Ginny vio que el niño se llevó una mano a su frente, cuando logró desprenderla, vio que ésta también tenía un color rojo.

De pronto, como si una luz la hubiera iluminado, se le ocurrió algo.

"Harry, tócalo" le dijo al niño, señalando al Harry yaciente sobre el suelo.

"No…" respondió mientras intentaba retroceder, pero Ginny no le soltó de la mano.

"Debes hacerlo, si te quieres ir de aquí, debes hacerlo"

"No… duele… no quiero…" dijo tratando de librar su mano de la de Ginny

"Sólo hazlo" le dijo Ginny conteniéndolo con más fuerza.

Y sin volver a repetírselo, sin pedirle permiso, olvidando todo rastro de amabilidad, sumisa bajo la desesperación, cogió con más fuerza la mano del niño, y a la fuerza hizo que éste tocara al Harry inconsciente.

El niño empezó a gritar, mientras una especie de esfera los envolvía. Ginny se alejó arrastrándose. Vio cómo el niño Harry gritaba con desesperación, queriéndose desprender, pero sin poder hacerlo. Poco a poco, una luz empezó a irradiar todo, y como si fuera una capa de cristal, todo se quebró y empezó a caer.

Ginny sintió que esa fuerza la arrastraba, y sin poder evitarlo, su vista se nubló y perdió el conocimiento.

Su mente fue volviendo a su cuerpo, Ginny empezó a sentir que el razonamiento volvía a ella y la hacía despertar de su inconsciencia. No sabía si había pasado días, horas o minutos, lo único que sabía era que al despertar, se encontraba dentro de la burbuja de aislamiento, Harry la observaba atentamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del ambiente.

"Ginny!" exclamó Harry y la abrazó. Ginny aún seguía algo atontada, pero igual correspondió al abrazo. Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos y suavemente pronunció "Harry".

"Ginny! Es Ginny! Ha vuelto!" más voces se empezaron a escuchar por toda la sala. Cuando Ginny giró la cabeza vio que todos estaban ahí. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Justin, Tonks, Bill, los gemelos, sus padres, en fin… todos.

"Aún no se acerquen a ella, por favor, debe estar muy débil" dijo Harry, mientras cargaba a Ginny entre sus brazos.

"Harry?" dijo Ginny, sin explicarse porqué aún se seguía sintiendo un poco atontada "Eres tú el débil, no yo, tu debes ir a la cámara de recuperación… no yo"

"Shh, no hables, has perdido muchas fuerzas, corazón, ya no hables"

De pronto, sintiendo que la confusión de su cabeza se alejaba, reaccionó.

"Harry! Eres tú el débil… Hermione!" dijo volteando hacia donde se encontraba su amiga "dile que es él quien debe recibir el tratamiento"

Hermione la vio mitad sonriente, mitad frunciendo el ceño. Ron miró a Hermione y luego a Ginny, con una mueca de desconcierto.

"Ginny, eres tú quien no tiene fuerzas" le dijo su hermano, adelantándose a Hermione.

"Sé que esto debe ser un poco chocante, sobre todo si acabas de despertar, pero ginny, debes hacernos caso, estás debilitada" continuó Hermione.

Ginny no entendía nada, En lugar de que sus amigos se preocuparan por Harry lo hacían por ella, como si fuera ella quien hace unos días estaba encerrada en la burbuja, como si fuera ella quien tenía esa mirada vacía, como si fuera ella quien estuvo en ese horrible piso de daños mágico-mentales incurables.

Ginny le pidió a Harry que dejara de cargarla, se posó sobre el piso frío y notaba que las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero le restó importancia.

"Acaso ustedes se han vuelto locos? Es Harry quien necesita esa recuperación! Dónde está la Dra. Spencer o el Dr. Finger?"

Todos miraron a Ginny con extrañeza, por lo bajo, Lavender le murmuró a Dean "_Creo que de verdad se volvió loca_"

"Ginny, cálmate" le dijo Harry "Mírame, yo estoy bien. Amor, sólo quiero que te recuperes. Sacarte de ahí no fue fácil, sé que debes tener algunas ideas en tu mente, pero todo fue sólo una ilusión."

Ginny lo miraba como quien mira a un loco.

"Harry, acabo de rescatarte de esa burbuja de aislamiento, no me vengas con tonterías, son tus ideas las falsas. Deberías ir a recuperarte!"

Las miradas de extrañeza ahora se tornaban preocupantes. Los rumores crecían y Ron tenía una expresión aún más exagerada.

"La verdad, Ginny" dijo Hermione serenamente "No sé qué te habrá jugado tu mente, pero, fue Harry quien te rescató. Eres tú quien estuvo en esa burbuja de aislamiento todo el tiempo"

Ginny no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a jugarle esa broma pesada. Pero de Hermione no lo creería, ni tampoco de Harry, quien parecía como nuevo mientras ellas sentía temblar sus piernas. Acaso era cierto? Un frío la invadió y recorrió por su interior… no fue ella quien rescató a Harry… sino Harry quien la rescató a ella.

No podía creerlo.

-.-.-

.-.

-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

OMG! No puedo creerlo! Ginny era la locaaa! O.O ... esto cada vez se vuelve más emocionante!... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo si quieren saber cual es la verdadera verdad de las verdades verdaderas xD

Bueno, antes de irme, quiero agradecer a quienes siempre han estado leyendo este fiction, hace tiempo q perdí la costumbre de mencionar nicks o nombres (por diversos problemas q me da flojera mencionar), pero tengo unas ganas terribles de decir GRACIAS! a **Dark Lady Evans** y **Sarah-Potter-Black,** quienes se han hecho presentes al "renacimiento" de este fiction... pero no sería justo dejar de mencionar a **Ermy Selene**, **Princess of Darkness86 , La Prisionera de Azkaban, surprisinglyhmtc, Landoms 15, Aseneth, marce, Karla 'Mione, Ginny-Lunallena, Veruka** , **elisaevans, belen peke-malfoy, Adriana, Alma, liZzyd., ****TillyW****Les of Chance** (quien por desgracia no habla espanñol, pero me anima a traducir este fic) y muchos otros mas n.n que han tenido una importante participacion a lo largo de esta historia!

Espero que quienes algunas vez estuvieron interesados en el fiction, retomen la lectura... no los culpo si ya les llegó, la vdd es que fui descortés al desatenderlos... pero bueeno, la próxima vez que quiera publicar algo trataré de asegurarme de tener una buena parte escrita xD asi no caigo en relajos super largos para actualizar o . o

Saludos! los kero mucho, cuidense, abriguense (que la gripe ya vino a visitarme a mi casa) que hace mucho frio, pero no dejen de bañarse xD la higiene es importante u.u

B-bye!


	10. Desesperación

Acaso era cierto? Un frío la invadió y recorrió por su interior… No fue ella quien rescató a Harry… sino Harry quien la rescató a ella.

No podía creerlo.

---

"Amor, estas bien?" preguntaba Harry preocupado al ver a Ginny totalmente conmocionada, con la mirada fija en los pies de Ron.

"_Bien?... Bien?... Qué diablos le pasa? Claro que NO estoy bien!_" pensaba la pelirroja mientras subía lentamente su mirada hacia Harry. "No Harry. Algo está pasando, es muy malo. No estoy loca!"

Harry seguía mirando a Ginny, aunque su porte era de asombro y preocupación, sus ojos no lo reflejaban.

"_Lucila… ayúdame… qué hago?... acaso esto no es real? Acaso de verdad era yo la loca?... Dónde estás, Lucila Spencer?... No me dejes ahora, se supone que juntas íbamos a rescatar a Harry... Acaso no existes?_" los pensamientos de Ginny aturdían su cabeza a una velocidad increíble. Estaba cansada de ver los ojos de Harry, estaba cansada de los rumores a cerca de su locura, no podía soportar la mirada exagerada de su hermano, sobre todo la seriedad de Hermione… y sus padres…

"_Mamá… Papá_"

Ginny miró a sus padres y hermanos mayores, quienes hasta ahora no habían dicho nada. Sus padres también tenían la misma postura preocupada y asombrada de todos, al igual que sus miradas no lo expresaban. Se sorprendió mucho que su madre no haya corrido hasta ella, conociéndola, ya la habría ahogado en un abrazo.

Pero algo raro pasaba, y por primera vez empezó a darse cuenta de las circunstancias.

"Ron" le dijo ella, con el mismo tono de voz agresivo "Tu cicatriz? Esa que te conseguiste en esta última batalla"

"Cuál cicatriz? De qué hablas?" le contestó su hermano

"Hermione, tu cabello, tenías raspaduras en el rostro"

"Yo… no sé de qué hablas Ginny"

"Ginny por favor! Ya déjalo! Estás mal!... Estás mal!" le dijo su hermano con voz enérgica, Ginny notó su mirada inexpresiva y sólo le quedaba algo por hacer.

Ginny se tocó el cabello y notó una pequeña diferencia, estaba largo, como antes de la explosión… como la última vez que Harry la vio.

Entonces, todo en su mente se tornó claro, sus piernas ya no le temblaban y su voz interna le gritaba enérgicamente "_No te dejes llevar!_"

"Son ustedes quienes están mal! Es más, ustedes no existen!" Ginny tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras miraba a la multitud que volvían a rumorear. "Harry! No sé qué pretendes, pero ya no puedes engañarme… sé que tú no eres real."

Las voces de los rumores se fueron haciendo más fuertes, Ron y Hermione se escandalizaron, pero Harry ni se inmutó, lo único que hizo fue sonreír mientras sus ojos se perdían entre las sombras de sus cabellos.

"Quiero a Harry, quiero estar con él" le dijo Ginny

"Pero si estás conmigo, aquí, conmigo…" Harry volvió a enseñar sus ojos aunque la sonrisa no había desaparecido del todo.

"Pero tú no eres Harry, eres algo que hace que sus recuerdos se proyecten, es por eso que mi cabello sigue largo"

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Harry se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una puerta, la abrió y Ginny pudo ver que detrás de ella se encontraba un elemento acuoso.

"Sigue por ahí y lo encontrarás… suerte"

Ginny lo miró desconcertada, mientras todas las personas ahí seguían en sus rumoreos y miradas exageradas.

"Quién eres?" le preguntó la pelirroja antes de salir por la puerta.

"No lo sé, dime tú… ve antes que me arrepienta y te ponga otra trampa"

Ginny sonrió y se dispuso a atravesar la puerta, el elemento acuoso era tibio y muy ligero, poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo a excepción de la puerta y esa inmensa pared líquida de color celeste.

Ginny vio que el líquido empezaba a rodearla, tenía miedo de no poder respirar, pero luego de atreverse a aspirar un poco, notó que el oxígeno entraba a sus pulmones sin ningún problema.

Una vez completamente dentro de ella, su peso se fue aligerando y su cuerpo empezó a flotar. Se encontraba dentro de una masa acuosa celestina, sin un rumbo fijo y totalmente perdida en el espacio. En ese momento empezó a dudar si fue lo correcto haber hecho caso al supuesto Harry, otra vez el miedo se fue apoderando de ella, por donde quiera que veía, sólo había más y más de ese elemento.

No segura de saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, Ginny trató de hacer movimientos de natación, pero notó que no necesitaba esforzarse mucho, pues su cuerpo seguía el camino que su mente le indicaba. Era como estar volando… pero en agua.

Lentamente, empezó a deslizarse hacia una determinada dirección, sin saber si era el camino correcto, si se acercaba o se alejaba de Harry.

La preocupación y miedo invadía la mente de Ginny, quien ya estaba viendo lejana la posibilidad de encontrar a Harry en ese gran espacio.

Ginny empezaba a desesperarse, parecía interminable y no había un camino seguro. Ya empezaba a dudar que su misión tuviera éxito, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba ahí, su cuerpo empezaba a darle señales de cansancio, y el ver todo tan monótono y repetitivo, hasta le sugería cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Ginny se detuvo, dejó de seguir caminos interminables y la desesperación la embargaba aún más. Su cuerpo le pedía descansar, su mente empezaba a bloquearse por momentos y aunque ella se repetía que eso _no era real_ poco a poco fue sucumbiendo y fue cayendo… y cayendo…

-----

"Dra. Spencer!" gritó un enfermero a su jefa "La situación se volvió inestable!"

Lucila Spencer se acercó a la burbuja apresurada, la neblina estaba tomando movimientos bruscos y se color parecía tornarse rojizo.

"Oh Merlín!" dijo para ella misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y miraba entre asombrada, preocupada, decepcionada y temerosa. "Oh Ginny, qué pasó? … qué pasó?"

"Qué hacemos Dra.?" Le preguntó el enfermero, mientras se acercaba Ulises Finger a la habitación.

"Te lo dije Lucila! Esa niña no sería capaz de tal cosa! Sácala de ahí inmediatamente!" El Dr. Finger casi escupía saliva al hablar, se le notaba muy histérico.

El Dr. Finger no recibió una respuesta rápida de su colega, entonces se acercó por su cuenta a la burbuja junto a otros dos enfermeros y les ordenó que sacaran sus varitas.

"Alto!" por fin la Dra. Spencer reaccionó "No se atrevan a romper la cámara de aislamiento"

"Pero Lucila, esa niña y el chico están en peligro!" le refutó el Dr. Finger.

"Lo sé, maldición, LO SÉ!" ella parecía haber perdido el juicio, o al menos eso demostraban las miradas que se dirigían hacia ella.

"Debes romper la…!"

"No! Ulises" dijo ella tranquilizándose "Lo haré yo misma, pero cuando sea irremediablemente necesario"

"Esos chicos están en peligro!"

"Estoy consciente de ello! Pero sólo puede ser algo momentáneo, aún no estamos en un nivel de peligro, pero sí de alerta"

"Acaso has perdido el juicio? Acaso quieres que la niña quede como nuestros colegas? Ah?... Excelente expediente el que quieres Lucila! También excelente titular el que buscas: Doctora de intachable prestigio cometió negligencias contra una menor… y claro sin olvidar las fotos de los padres llorando… y toda tu carrera al tacho… Parece que el sacrificio de Marcus no hubiese sido suficiente"

"No te atrevas! No te atrevas a mencionar el sacrificio de Marcus como trivial. Eso no te lo permito! Esta operación está a mi cargo, soy yo quien dirige aquí. Esa cámara no será rota hasta que supere el límite de alerta y vaya a peligro."

Ulises miró entre sorprendido y furioso a Lucila, guardó su varita en su túnica de médico y sin volver a dirigirle la palabra, salió del recinto.

Lucila respiró hondo, cayó rendida sobre una silla y tapó su rostro con sus manos. Luego miró fijamente las nieblas rojizas dentro de la enorme burbuja, suplicando internamente que no se vuelva roja.

"Qué te pasa Ginny?" se preguntaba "Qué está pasando? Es que acaso no eres capaz de hacerlo? … Creo que te sobreestimé, niña… Supongo que Ulises tiene razón, creo que debería traerte devuelta…"

Lucila frotaba sus manos nerviosamente mientras en su cabeza se formulaba la difícil decisión. Uno de sus dedos se topó con un anillo, ella lo miró por un momento, y luego su mirada temerosa y angustiada se serenó.

"Marcus… qué me dices tú… yo ya no sé qué hacer, estoy preocupada por ambos, pero por alguna razón, tengo mucha fe en ella. Creí que lo lograría, pero ahora tengo miedo... temo por su vida. Quiero esperar un poco, cada vez se vuelve más inestable, tendré que sacarla de ahí. Tengo que hacerlo, pero entonces… ya nadie más será capaz de salvar a Harry Potter. Perdón Ginny, pero debo hacerlo, no puedo arriesgar tu vida."

Lucila permaneció unos segundos más sentada, mientras miraba la burbuja de cristal con su neblina rojiza cada vez con más movimientos bruscos y cambiante. Finalmente, con una decisión clara en su cabeza, se puso de pié y se dirigió a los enfermeros para hacerles unas última indicaciones.

----

Ginny era consciente de que se caía, pero su mente no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para levantar su cuerpo, simplemente se dejó caer, pero también notó que a más profundidad, la luz se iba haciendo escasa y el espacio parecía reducirse.

Algo que Ginny no pensó ver era una luz en el fondo. Su cuerpo seguía cayendo, y aunque le faltaban fuerzas, le dio curiosidad por saber qué era esa luz, que cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Luego de algunos segundos, esa luz dio forma a una burbuja brillante, y cuando Ginny vio a través de ella, no podía creerlo… era Harry, era él quien estaba dentro, dormido e inconsciente de todo.

Emocionada y con fuerzas renovadas, Ginny se acercó a la burbuja, algunas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos mientras una extraña corriente pasaba por su médula. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para llegar a él, había olvidado que su cuerpo estaba muy pesado para su mente y a duras cuestas pudo acercarse a la burbuja.

"Harry!" gritaba la pelirroja invadida por la emoción a medida que se acercaba más y más a la burbuja "Harry! Despierta por favor!... Harry!"

Ginny sentía que su voz se debilitaba, al igual que sus fuerzas. Sus manos por fin tocaron la burbuja y su cuerpo pasó a través de ella. Con un último esfuerzo, logró abrazar a Harry y susurrarle al oído: "Harry, despierta"

Ya no podía soportarlo más, estaba muy débil y la oscuridad invadía sus ojos y su mente. Lo último qué escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue el ruido de un cristal roto y la voz de la Dra. Spencer gritando enérgicamente "Sáquenlos de ahí".

Y Ginny colapsó, sin saber si había fallado o no, sin saber si Lucila Spencer había roto el cristal a tiempo… o quizás antes que Harry despertara, sin saber si Harry la había escuchado o no, sin saber que había estado ahí casi una semana. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan débil, lo habría sabido.

La Dra. Spencer dirigió las camillas con ambos cuerpos inmóviles hacia la cámara de fluidos revitalizantes, sus puños se apretaban y se lastimaban con sus propias uñas, producto de la mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que vivía en ese momento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Jejeje... :p deben estar odiándome... n.n pos ginny estaba cuerda, no era la loka... ya estaba bien advertido... "No se dejen llevar!" jojojojo, bueno, luego de este acto de maldad, debo decirles, queridos lectores, que este fic se aproxima a su fin.. buuuu... yo tmb quería más, y al principio era más, era todo un laberinto (cuando lo concebí) pero por las críticas recibidas por mi hermana y mi prima (que fueron las primeras en escucharlo) decidí cortarla sólo a dos giros importantes... en fin... me gusta como quedó! Y ustedes? estan disfrutando de la historia? Espero que sì!

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios, animense! esa es la leña que seguirá aviviando el fuego!

Gracias por tomarse su tiempoen leer y esperar :p

byeeee

P.D.  
Ya me liberé de esa molestosa gripe!... pero se me vinieron los exámenes de medio ciclo T.T


	11. Fue un sueño?

Ginny abrió los ojos, esa conocida sensación de los fluidos revitalizantes y el oxígeno más puro que el normal se hicieron más notorios. Poco a poco fue conectando todo en su cabeza. Giró lentamente la vista y notó que le dolía tan sólo tratar de moverse un poco. No era un dolor fuerte, pero era una sensación de cansancio y entumecimiento del cuerpo, era como si cada movimiento que hacía resultara novedoso para sus articulaciones y extremidades.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, giró su cansada cabeza hacia ambos lados. A la derecha vio a la Dra. Spencer de espaldas, combinando algunas pociones y a la izquierda vio otra cámara y dentro de ella a Harry.

La ansiedad la invadió, quería salir de ahí, quería ver a Harry, quería saber lo que pasó, si Harry logró recuperarse. Quiso levantarse pero sus manos le resultaban pesadas. La Dra. Spencer se dio cuenta de los movimientos torpes de ginny y se acercó a ella.

"Aún no es tiempo de despertar" le dijo con una voz suave y calmada "Regresa a tus sueños niña Weasley, ya verás que dentro de unas horas estarás bien." Lucila Spencer abrió un frasquito y echó un par de gotas sobre el líquido en el que Ginny estaba sumergida.

Ginny quiso protestar, pero su cuerpo ya ni le respondía, y su cerebro parecía querer tomar un descanso. La oscuridad volvió a invadirla y cayó en un profundo sueño.

o-o-o

"Han pasado días de días, y aún no regresa, y lo peor es que no nos dicen nada!" le decía Ron a Hermione con cierta amargura. "No sé cómo estará Ginny, Has visto las cartas que me envía mamá? No me deja en paz!"

"Lo sé amor" contestó ella "A mí también me da pena no poder darle buenas noticias, pero no debes exasperarte. Yo también estoy preocupada, por ella y por Harry, pero… qué más podemos hacer?"

Hermione puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Ron y lo acarició suavemente.

"Odio que me oculten las cosas, al menos deberían decirme que va bien… o mal… saberlo es mejor a no saber nada…" Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y le devolvió las caricias.

"Quizás es por que ni ellos mismos lo saben… esperemos, sé que nos avisarán cuando tengan algo concreto"

"Esperar? Hasta cuando voy a esperar?" le contestó Ron tratando de suavizar su tono, pues no quería descargarse contra Hermione. "Llevo más de una semana esperando!"

"Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo… no te vengas sobre mí, que estoy tan angustiada como tú"

"Perdón… perdón… sólo que…" Ron se disculpaba torpemente, a la vez que cogió las manos de Hermione y las besó. "Sólo que… "

"Está bien, te entiendo, te entiendo. Pero… ten paciencia, cálmate. Esto no es fácil, lo sabes. Mira que ni aún nosotros que estamos mejores podemos salir del hospital… dime, en cuánto tiempo más nos darán de alta?... No lo sabes, no lo sabemos… el caso de Harry y Ginny es aún más delicado que nosotros."

Ron miró a Hermione significativamente y luego volvió a besar sus manos.

"Ayúdame a escribir la carta de respuesta a mamá"

"Claro" le contestó ella acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso.

"Te amo" le susurró Ron y volvió a darle otro pequeño beso.

-o-o-o-

"Es hora de despertar Ginny" dijo la Dra. Spencer y luego le jaló levemente el brazo. Ese movimiento envió como señales de electricidad en todo su cuerpo y éste reaccionó rápidamente.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par y se sentó rápidamente. Ginny empezó a respirar pesadamente al contacto con el oxígeno. Luego fue recuperando su lucidez poco apoco.

"Ponte esto" le dijo la Dra. Spencer y le alcanzó una bata.

Ginny salió de la cámara y se puso la bata encima. Echó una Mirada de reconocimiento a la habitación y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre la otra cámara. Pero ésta estaba desocupada.

"Y Harry?" preguntó Ginny débilmente "dónde está Harry?"

La Dra. Spencer sonrió cálidamente

"Sabía que su presencia iba a impresionarte, así que hice que lo retiraran antes" luego su sonrisa desapareció "Por desgracia aún no despierta, así que no podemos evaluar si los daños persisten o no"

Ginny sintió que una burbuja se desplazaba desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Harry no despertaba. Aún no despertaba. ¿Y su esfuerzo¿Había valido la pena o no? Ginny sintió que el techo se le venía encima, si tan sólo hubiera aguantado un poco más… sólo un poco más…

La burbuja dentro de su garganta pedía explotar, sus ojos empezaban a arderle y hubiera llorado, de no ser por que La Dra. Spencer estaba ahí, mirándola con preocupación.

"No te sientas mal Ginny, sé que hiciste todo lo posible… sé que te esforzaste, pero a veces las co…"

"No fue suficiente!" dijo la pelirroja con la voz casi quebrada "Hice todo lo posible pero no fue suficiente!" Finalmente, las lágrimas salieron.

Casi perdía su alma en ello, pero Harry no había despertado. Ginny empezaba a arrepentirse del valioso tiempo que perdió mientras flotaba en círculos en vez de bajar, para cuando lo hizo ya no tenía fuerzas. Quería culpar a la Dra. Spencer por haber roto el cristal antes que Harry despertase. Pero en el fondo… sabía que la Dra. Sólo había hecho lo correcto, si no rompía el cristal en ese momento, Ginny estaría perdida para siempre, y también Harry.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes" una voz madura interrumpió sus pensamientos "créeme Ginny, que me siento tan mal como tú, echándome la culpa por haber roto ese cristal antes de tiempo, pero sé que hice lo correcto, si no… no estarías aquí, hablándome. Sino en otra cámara de aislamiento. Tu cuerpo no tendría alma, no tendrías vida."

Ginny la escuchaba atenta, la Dra. Spencer le había dicho exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Luego se arrepintió por haber pensado mal de la Dra. Spencer. Pero la angustia no se iba, Harry seguía inconsciente.

"Ginny, tus amigos preguntan mucho por ti. Has estado muchos días fuera, creo que deberías ir a verlos. Estás bien, totalmente recuperada, quizás te sientas débil o algo atontada, pero es normal, ve y descansa. Si no te dejan descansar tus amigos, puedes pedir una habitación para ti sola, sólo se lo comunicas a cualquier enfermero y lo harán."

Ginny asintió y se alejó un par de pasos hasta la puerta. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

"Y Harry?" preguntó tratando de disimular su voz quebrada.

"Te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo, sera lo primero que haga, te lo prometo. Ve tranquila Ginny."

"Puedo volver a hacerlo" dijo Ginny con la voz más calmada "Lo volvería a hacer varias veces si fuera necesario"

La Dra. Spencer la miró conmovida y se llevó una mano a la boca, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

"Sé que lo harás, confío en tí Ginny… Ahora ve a descansar. Y no te preocupes, que sea buena o mala la noticia, te avisaré apenas tenga los resultados."

"Gracias Dra. Spencer" le dijo Ginny y siguió caminando lentamente, sintiendo un gran aprecio hacia esa mujer fuerte, valerosa y digna de ejemplo.

Sus piernas se acostumbraban a caminar, sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, sus pulmones ya respiraban normal, su cerebro iba a mil por hora; luego de unos minutos, Ginny se sentía totalmente recuperada. Al momento de entrar a la habitación donde estaban internos su hermanos y sus compañeros de Hogwarts sintió vagos cosquilleos de emoción.

Vio a Hermione y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico, ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja, estaban muy absortos en su juego.

"Ron! Hermione!" gritó Ginny mientras corría hacia ellos. Abrazó a Hermione fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas.

"Ginny!" exclamaron los tórtolos al unísono. Luego todos en la habitación se acercaron a Ginny con rostros de asombro y felicidad. Todos deseoso de saber qué había estado haciendo el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

"Por favor, despejen el área, ya, ya, pueden ir volviendo a sus camas. Gin está débil y se está recuperando, en un par de días podrá atenderlos. Hagan su cola y apúntense, reserven su tiempo… fuera, fuera, fuera" Ron trataba de alejar a los curiosos del lugar mientras Ginny sonreía aún abrazada a Hermione.

"Hey, todos queremos escuchar" dijo Justin insatisfecho por la actitud de Ron. El bullicio continuaba y no se entendía claramente lo que querían decir.

"Por favor" intervino Ginny y todos quedaron en silencio "He pasado por momentos difíciles, he seguido un duro entrenamiento para poder entrar a la mente de Harry y así poder salvarlo de la muerte en vida en la que se encuentra, por desgracia no sabemos cuál es el resultado. Lo sabremos en los próximos días. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles. Necesito descansar y les agradecería mucho que no vuelvan a preguntarme más hasta en unos días, cuando esté totalmente recuperada y apta para contestar sus preguntas."

Parece que todos quedaron conformes con la respuesta, aunque algunos cuantos querían seguir con sus preguntas, se abstuvieron al ver la expresión del rostro de Ginny, ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Poco a poco la multitud se fue desplazando y regresaron a sus vidas normales. Finalmente sólo quedaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Ron tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, pero no se atrevía, intercambiaba miradas con Hermione y se dio cuenta que ella pasaba por lo mismo, ambos veían la tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Es inútil que quieran disimularlo" por fin dijo Ginny "Sé que quieren respuestas, adelante…"

"No, Gin" dijo Hermione "No queremos hacerte sentir peor, descansa, ya luego nos contarás"

Ginny se apoyó con el hombre de su amiga y empezó a sollozar. "Mi esfuerzo fue inútil… inútil… llegué al corazón del problema, lo tuve frente a mí, pero no pude hacer nada… nada… Harry sigue dormido… no pude hacer nada…"

Ron y Hermione volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Esta vez Hermione se unió a los sollozos de su amiga, y Ron acarició los cabellos de Ginny en señal de apoyo y consuelo.

"No te preocupes… todavía no se ha dicho todo… aún faltan los últimos resultados verdad?" le dijo Hermione suavemente mientras controlaba su voz.

"Sí, pero no creo que haya resultado… Si hubiera funcionado, la Dra. Spencer no se habría llevado a Harry, no me dejó verlo. Seguro noquiere que me sienta mal… y no me envió a un cuarto solitario a recuperarme, me envió a ustedes… debe ser porque piensa que con ustedes tendré fuerza suficiente como para afrontar la verdad… No sé Hermione… mientras más lo pienso, más lo dudo… Quisiera que sí haya fucionado… pero… no lo sé"

Ron se acercó a ambas mujeres y las abrazó.

"Harry estará bien" les dijo, y fue lo único que dijo. Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar en ese momento.

Horas después ya la habitación oscurecía, algunas velas flotantes la iluminaban. Ron estaba dormido y Hermione guardaba un libro, luego se acomodó y se echó a dormir. Ginny fingía estar dormida, pero en verdad estaba con la mirada fija hacia la ventana donde días antes había jurado despertar a Harry y volver a besarlo. Recordar esa promesa volvió a abrir la herida, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir para no seguir sufriendo más.

Unos pasos muy leves se escuchaban, un joven se acercaba a la cama de Ginny tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. "Despierta mi querida pelirroja" le susurró una suavemente por detrás de su oreja. Ginny despertaba lentamente mientras la voz volvía a susurrar "Mi linda pecosa, ya despierta" y Ginny reconoció la voz y se sentó de un salto. Se encontró frente a dos ojos verdes esmeralda.

"Harry, eres tu?" preguntó Ginny emocionada.

"Si, soy yo"

Ginny se abalanzó a abrazarlo y antes de poder enroscar sus brazos por su cuello, él desapareció.

Ginny despertó sobresaltada y respiró agitadamente "fue un sueño… un sueño… Harry" la habitación seguía oscura, oía las respiraciones de sus compañeros y escuchaba algunas voces muy lejanas de los enfermeros. Ginny volvió a acostarse más deprimida que antes, había sido tan perfecto… pero sólo era un sueño. Al menos se alegraba de conservar en su memoria el timbre de voz de su amado.

Al día siguiente Ginny le contó su sueño a Hermione y Ron, éstos volvieron a intercambiar miradas y la animaron, diciéndole que quizás alguno de esos días se haría realidad, aunque en el fondo ellos mismos no lo creían. Ginny sabía que sólo lo decían para animarla, pero igual, se los agradecía.

Después de la cena Ron retó a Ginny al ajedrez mágico, ella aceptó aunque no tuviera ganas, sabía que su hermano lo hacía de buena voluntad. Luego de dos partidas, Ginny se declaró cansada y se acostó, otra vez fingió quedarse dormida.

Para cuando Ron y Hermione se durmieron realmente, Ginny estaba viendo fijamente la puerta, deseaba fervientemente que Harry entrara por ahí, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Habían pasado dos días y la Dra. Spencer aún no la llamaba. Poco apoco Ginny empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró una silueta de un joven alto y delgado buscando la cama de una pelirroja "Despierta preciosa" le susurró dulcemente cuando la encontró "Despierta que todos quieren verte" Ginny volvió a reconocer la voz de Harry y volvió a sentarse de un salto. Miró alrededor y vio a todos sus amigos, y su familia alrededor de su cama, aplaudiendo y felicitándola por su buen trabajo. Finalmente volvió a ver a Harry y éste le sonreía.

"Harry" susurró ella débilemente

"Sí, estoy contigo, a tu lado"

"No te vayas"

"No lo haré"

Entonces ella sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él y antes de tocarlo, volvió a desaparecer.

"Otra vez un sueño… un maldito sueño" Ginny volvía a sollozar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Veía por la ventana las estrellas brillantes mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Siempre son sueños" Lentamente volvió a caer dormida.

Esta vez ya no le contó nada a Hermione ni a Ron, ya empezaba a detestar la forma cómo ellos la miraban y trataban de hacerle sentir mejor con mentiras.

"Seguro esta noche volveré a soñar contigo, Harry" le dijo Ginny al espejo mientras se mojaba la cara. "No quisiera despertar de ese sueño… quisiera que fuera real… quisiera que de verdad estés ahí… y la Dra. Spencer… cuándo se comunicará conmigo?"

Ginny miraba su semblante lastimero en el espejo. Se alimentaba, porque sabía que si quería volver al tratamiento de Harry debería alimentarse bien, pero la depresión parecía no favorecerla en nada.

"Casi todos deben estar dormidos, excepto Hermione, que en cualquier momento guarda su libro… luego trataré de no dormir y escucharé tu voz… y me daré cuenta que realmente fue un sueño…"

Ginny volvió a echarse un chorro de agua sobre su rostro, se secó y regresó a los dormitorios. Como lo predijo, llegó en el preciso momento que Hermione guardaba su libro.

"Buenas noches Ginny" le saludó sonriendo.

"Buenas noches Hermy… dulces sueños"

"No quisieras hablar? Creo que estamos en buena hora"

"Me encantaría, pero de verdad que los ojos se me caen" mintió Ginny

"Oh no te preocupes, podemos hacerlo en otro momento. Que descanses" le dijo antes de enrollarse con su manta.

"Si, hasta mañana" Ginny se dio la vuelta y otra vez fingió estar dormida. No tenía sueño, o al menos no quería tenerlo, luchaba contra sus cansados párpados, pero ya no puedo más. Se quedó dormida.

Unos pies descalzos entraron sigilosamente a la habitación. Con pasos torpes se acercaba más y más a la cama de la chica de cabellos de fuego. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella la llamó "Ginny… Ginny… despierta" Ginny reconoció esa voz rápidamente y se incorporó perezosamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños. "Mi Ginny, te escuché… gracias… gracias por salvarme" Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ginny correspondió al abrazo y se alegró al notar que él no desaparecía. Ginny se preguntaba porqué tal cambio… y se emocionó ante la idea de que quizás sus sueños representaban algo… que quizás Harry ya había despertado. Si cada noche que ella intentaba abrazarlo él desaparecía, y esta vez no, no podía significar otra cosa. El corazón de Ginny dio un salto de emoción y no quiso despertar de ese sueño hasta que salga el sol, donde iría inmediatamente con la Dra. Lucila.

"Ginny… mi amor… mi vida…" Ginny se emocionaba más con las palabras dulces de Harry, aunque fuera en sueños, resultaba muy agradable recibir esas frases tan llenas de amor y cariño. "Mi Ginny…"

"No quisiera despertar nunca" se animó a decir ella, temiendo que su brusca respuesta termine con tan precioso sueño.

"Despertar?" le respondió Harry, sin dejar de abrazarla

"Si, despertar de este hermoso sueño" Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía abrazándolo con fuerza. "En el que tú estás conmigo"

"Pecosa, de que hablas? Sé que estar conmigo es el sueño de todas las chicas, pero… tampoco es para tanto…"

Ginny se rio frente a las bromas de Harry, incluso en sueños seguía siendo tan espontáneo, tan divertido y ocurrente.

"No, no quiero despertar, nunca, nunca, nunca. Quisiera abrazarte así por siempre"

"Lo harás, lo harás… Pero ahora debo irme… no debí haberme escapado, pero ya no soportaba más, quería verte, deseaba verte con todas mis fuerzas"

"No te vayas… no vuelvas a desaparecer" le dijo Ginny con una voz débil y casi somnolienta.

"Claro no me desapareceré, no puedo hacerlo en un hospital"

Ginny pareció salir de su somnolencia.

"hospital?"

"sí, pecosita, dónde crees que estamos?"

Ginny abrió los ojos y se alejó de Harry, casi empujándolo.

"No era un sueño!" Ginny estaba agitada y sorpendida.

"Sueño?... creíste que estabas soñando?"

"S-Sí… yo, yo , tú venías cada noche en mis sueños y luego te ibas, creí que este era un sueño!"

"Ssshh" le dijo Harry mientras miraba alrededor "No creo que sea conveniente que despierten los demás"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Harry mientras sonreía y lloraba de felicidad. "Harry! Mi Hary! Pero, cuándo despertaste?"

"Hace un par de horas. La Dra. Spencer me dijo que te avisaría mañana temprano, mientras me recupero en toda la noche, pero yo no podía soportar más sin verte, tenía que venir. Tenía que verte, mi linda pecosa pelirroja"

Ginny seguía con sus lágrima de felicidad y no se soltaba de Harry.

"Ginny, tengo que irme… tengo que irme o quizás no me dejen salir mañana."

Ginny entendió y se despegó de él.

"Te amo Harry"

"Yo también Gin, te amo"

Harry y Ginny sellaron su amor con un beso, nadie en la habitación sabía de este momento, sólo estaban ellos dos, abrazándose y besándose e intercambiando palabras de amor. La espera se había hecho larga, pero finalmente había valido la pena. Harry había escuchado a Ginny y aunque tardó en despertar, las palabras y el amor de la pelirroja lo había salvado. Logró romper esa maldición que ocasionó ese daño en su mente y todo volvería ala normalidad, pero esta vez sin ninguna amenaza tenebrosa para interrumpir sus tranquilas vidas.

-o-o-o-

FIN

-o-o-o-

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Sip, damas y cabelleros, esta historia llegó a su fin! Gracias por haber estado tan pegados sintonizados durante todo este tiempo... No te gusto el final? no quedaste conforme? querías más?... ... la verdad yo también... Pero antes de que me crucifiquen, déjenme contarles el paso evolutivo de esta historia.

Empezo por ser una idea de fiction de tres caítulos... luego con los grandes giros "locos" pasó a tener algo de 12 a 15 (en promedio) con laberintos más quemados que los que les expuse... pero mis queridas hermana y prima... me dijeron q era demasiado... harrye ngañaba a ginny dos veces (sí, la hacía creer loca dos veces, la segunda peor que la otra y más duradera) harry no despertaba... ginny volvía a él por una segunda vez... en fin.. mas labirintos, pero no se si sería ya muy "cansado" tampoco quería que terminaran odiandome xD

Y eso fue... espero sus comentarios y críticas y todo cuanto quieran expresar... pienso hacer una versión songfic de esta historia si esposible, una animaci´pon flash a modo de video clip... esten atentos!

B-Byee!


End file.
